Making the Best of It
by Archergreatestsecretagent
Summary: They made a mistake. They gave into desire. Relationships destroyed. New ones formed. Now they have to deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

Idea I had after reading Batman issue 39 and 40. Inspired by Omari89899's Consequences. Let me know what you think, and I'll continue this story.

I own nothing.

* * *

Making the Best of It

Chapter 1

 **Watchtower**

"With that I guess this meeting is adjourned" Superman finishes. Everyone begins to leave the table. Aquaman followed by Flash, and then the Green Lanterns. Superman leaves quickly to head back to Metropolis to go back to work at the Daily Planet. Cyborg leaves to do some maintenance and updates for the watchtower systems.

Batman sits at the meeting table a little longer checking his suit's systems on his left gauntlet. Ignoring Wonder Woman, sitting a couple of seats away from him. Her hands folded together, biting her lip. Her legs crossed under the table, her left boot nervously twitching.

She is unable to look at him. They haven't spoken in weeks. Not since returning from Gahanna, where they gave into their carnal desires. On Earth, only for a few hours passed, but, in Gahanna, decades had passed. At first, they tried to fight the desire overwhelming them. Both of them with another. Batman engaged to another. One he truly loves. She in love with Steve Trevor.

Eventually, as time passed, it all came to a head. They found solace in one another trying to cope with the loneliness and trying to find some sort of connection.

It had been amazing. And she hates herself for saying it. Thinking it. She ruined everything. He's engaged! Her boyfriend wants to have a future with her. Now, she knows that they will never have a future together. Especially, now after finding out what she now knows.

Her head jerks to the right hearing Batman stand up from the table. Using her gods given reflexes she puts her hand on his shoulder. He stops and turns his head slightly.

Wonder Woman looks at him nervously, "I need to speak to you." She gestures her head towards the door. Seeing how there is still some people in the room, nods.

They both leave the conference room and proceed down the hallway of the space station. A few minutes pass and they stop in front of an empty observatory room. They enter and lock the door. The room has a breathtaking view of the planet and the stars. There is a large grey leathered couch in the center of the room.

Diana gestures with her hand to take a seat, Batman complies. They sit down in silence. Batman turns his head to her. She simply lowers her head and keeps gaze to the metal floor.

"What is it?" He says with his usually gruff.

Diana lifts her head up and quickly says, "Bruce, I'm pregnant."

His lens covered eyes widen. "She's yours."

It's not impossible. They had been intimate dozens of times when they were in that nightmare world. Always fighting. Slaying monsters. The never-ending battle. When everyday could be their last. There was no possible way of having contraceptives on either of them. Being with Diana was the only time he felt anything passionate. Memories of home, of Gotham, Selina, Alfred, the boys, Ace, they brought loneliness and sadness. He longed to see them again. They quickly parted ways when they returned and never said a word to one another until now.

The shock wears off slightly and he asks, "She?"

A small smile graces her lips and she shrugs her shoulder, "Figured I've got a fifty-fifty chance. I got tired of calling her, it, or the baby." She crosses her arms over her gold armored chest as if trying to comfort herself. "Is it wrong to want a girl."

"No." If he were to be honest, a girl would be nice change. Too much testosterone in the manor. "What do you want to do?"

The insinuation in his question angers her, "I'm keeping the baby" she puts her hand to her abdomen.

He would never ask someone to get an abortion. He quickly corrects her misunderstanding, "I didn't mean it like that" he says softly. "I meant what do you want me to do?"

She takes a breath, "I wanted you to know. She deserves to know her father and I will not keep her from you. We were intimate many times in that place. I guess once time was restored, my pregnancy started to develop."

He nods, who really knows when the baby was conceived. It might have been the first time they slept together or the last time. But, from the small smile on her face when she puts her hand on her belly, he already knows she loves their child.

"I'm sorry." Her voice breaks the silence. "I know your engaged. Oh gods, I haven't even told Steve about this." She cradles her head in her hands. "But, if Selina would not hold our child in contempt because of me, then I have no problem with the baby being in her care."

"You don't have to worry about that" he says sadly.

She looks at him sharply. "I told her a few days ago. About what happened between us." He sighs then continues, "She left me. Left Gotham. Said she was never coming back." He remembers the fight. Shock took over her face, followed by rage. She slapped him, punched him. Angry words were said. Things flying. A book, a vase, the ring.

"I'm sorry, Bruce" she says softly.

"Don't" he interrupts her. "It's my fault. I'm obviously not ready for marriage."

She looks at Bruce sadly, he lost his one chance at happiness. Another thought overwhelms her. She might lose Steve as Bruce has lost Selina.

"How far along are you?" Her thoughts are broken, and she quickly regains focus on their conversation.

"Six weeks. I took a pregnancy test a few days ago." She shrugs and corrects herself, "Six tests, actually" she laughs.

"Are you sure the baby's mine?'' Diana swiftly turns her head back to him.

She nods, "Yes, Steve and I haven't been together for months before we heeded the Gentle Man's call."

She reaches for his hand and takes it in her own and brings their combined hands to her still flat abdomen. She smiles and sees a slight movement of his lips. She knows he's hesitant about the baby. But, he's amazed that a little life is growing inside Diana's body. A little life that is part of him.

"I'm scared, Diana" Bruce says with less Batman in his voice. It's just the man now. Talking with her about their impending child.

She smiles at him with reassurance, "Me too."

A sound goes off in Batman's cowl. An attempted break out at Arkham. "I have to go." She nods in understanding. He must go and defend his city.

He stands ready to leave but a hand grabs his wrist. He looks at Diana wondering why she is stopping him. "I have a doctor's appointment next week. Would you be there?"

"I'll be there." Those simple words are enough for her to smile again. "But," She looks at him wondering what else, "could we meet up in a few days before the appointment to talk about this more? Because there is a lot more we need to discuss and right now we need to put a pin in this."

She nods, knowing full well that there is a lot to discuss. It can't be all resolved in a single conversation held for a few minutes. "I understand. There is a lot we need to talk about. This weekend good for you?"

"Saturday, one 'o clock," he asks.

"That sounds perfect." With that he leaves her alone. She sighs, it's time to go home. Time to face her punishment. Losing her love.

* * *

 **Gotham-Batcave**

Bruce returned home just before five. He hasn't taken off the batsuit. He just sits in his chair in front of his computer. A glass of scotch in his hand. The bottle off to the side away from the computer.

He sighs. He's made quite the mess of things. Again. He's lost his fiancé and managed to knock up one of his closest friends. Diana doesn't deserve what's happening to her. It was his fault. If he had known how long he would be there he never would have agreed to go.

His heart still hurts from losing Selina. How could he throw what they had away for a fling? Just a moment of comfort in a deadly and never-ending conflict in that hell of a world.

That's what it was for him. Quite possibly for her as well. Comfort. Many, many moments of comfort between them. Seems like their moments together was the only way to keep them sane.

He can't change what's happened. God knows the number of times he wished he could have over the course of his life. He finishes his drink and puts it next to the scotch bottle.

He needs to suck up and get over it. In about eight months, he's going to have a baby, that's going to need their father. He swears he will be there for them.

He missed out on the early years for Damien. He won't miss it this time.

Diana's mind has been filled chaotic thoughts. Ever since she returned to her oceanside home, she's felt anxious. Even more so when she saw Steve greet her home.

He got off work early and planned to surprise her. When he went to kiss her, she turned her head away and he kissed her cheek instead. He was shocked that she turned away and asked what's wrong. She waved it off at being tired. It wasn't really a lie. Ever since she found out she was pregnant, she has been experiencing bouts of fatigue.

Don't get her started on morning sickness.

She quickly took a shower and got dressed in red blouse and black sweatpants.

As she was about to greet Steve for dinner and break the news to him. Nausea quickly reals its head. She quickly runs to the bathroom and deposits her stomach in the porcelain throne.

She remains there for awhile to make sure she's finished with vomiting. She flushes and rinses her mouth out.

She walks out of the bathroom and takes a deep breath. Compared to everything she has done here in Man's World this feels like the hardest thing she has ever done. It feels like there's a planet on her shoulders crushing her.

She knows what this feeling is. Guilt.

She sees Steve lighting candles around an elegant meal. He turns and sees the sad expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

Diana sighs, "We need to talk" she says with melancholy on her face.

"Okay" he says in confusion.

They take a seat on her couch, siting side by side. Steve turns his head to look at her, while Diana just looks ahead.

She bites her bottom lip and fidgets with her hands.

"What did you want to talk about" Steve says with concern in his voice.

"A few weeks ago, Batman and I went to another dimension to help a fellow warrior in need" She starts. She takes a deep breath and continues, "But what we didn't know it that time is different there." Steve's eyes widen in shock.

"What are you trying to say" he struggles to say.

"Batman and I spent about forty years there. It was us against a never-ending swarm of monsters' tears building in her eyes. It's tearing her apart inside to say this to him. "He and I got very close. It was just us fighting monsters and feeling as if that's what our lives were going to be like forever. The longing to see our loved ones again felt smothering."

Steve remains silent. A sinking feeling happening in the pit of his stomach. He prays she doesn't say what he thinks she's about to say.

Tears run down her pale beautiful face, "Batman and I sought comfort from one another." She finally turns her head to him. "To try and cope with the loneliness."

"You slept with Batman" the blond man stuttered. She nods.

"Is in mine?" he asks heatedly.

Surprise appears on her face. "What?"

"Is the baby mine?" He repeats.

She shakes her head. "No, the baby isn't yours. But how do you know?"

He stands up quickly shaking his head, "I saw the pregnancy tests in your bathroom." He continues shaking his head. An angry smile appears across his face, "Why do you think I surprised you here at your place and made a romantic dinner." He waves a hand at the dinner table.

"I'm so sorry, Steve" she says sadly.

His mind races with images of Diana and Batman being together. Eventually, he asks, "Was he better than me?"

Diana is surprised by the question. "I'm not going to answer that question. It's unfair to answer to Batman and you" she says.

"Okay, who else?" Trevor says vindictively.

"Excuse me" Diana says incredulously.

"Who else did you cheat on me with. Superman? Flash? Aquaman?"

Diana shoots up from the couch, "Now you are just being vindictive." She walks right up to him and says, "I admit I am not perfect. Yes, I cheated on you. But, don't you dare call or imply that I am a whore."

She points at him with her index finger, "If you were in our place and was there for decades, wouldn't you have done the same?"

"Excuse me if I am angry. It's not the greatest feeling in the world to find out your girlfriend cheated on you. And didn't say a word about it for weeks" Steve fires back.

"I'm sorry" she says mournfully. Her eyes shoot down This is going exactly as she feared.

"How could you sleep with him" Trevor exclaims. Confusion appears on Diana's face. Where is he going with this? "The guy's a psycho who spends his nights beating up the mentally ill."

Diana can take Steve being angry with her and insulting her, but she won't stand for him attacking Bruce. "He is a noble warrior and one of my closest friends. Don't you dare insult him like that."

She takes a deep breath. She needs to calm down. She suddenly feels sick and runs to the bathroom again. Steve follows her.

He sees her kneeling over the toilet retching what ever is left in her stomach. "Diana'' he sighs, "I'm not the kind of man who can raise another man's baby who you cheated on me with."

Diana looks up from the toilet looking apologetic and sees the agonizing expression on Steve's face. "I think we should break up. I can deal with a lot, us working a lot and not spending much time together. But, you cheating on me with someone you work with and the two of you knowing for weeks," he shakes he head. "I can't deal with that."

Diana turns her head back to the toilet bowl tears building in her eyes again, "I understand, Steve." She looks back at him with regret, "I'm sorry I'm not the woman you thought I was."

He nods, "Me too." He leaves her in the bathroom. Walks into the dining room, he stops at the dinner table and blows at the candles. He takes out the key she gave him to her home and drops it on the table and leaves.

Leaving Diana to cry her heart out alone.

* * *

 **I'm a wonderbat fan. Guilty. Wished this happened from those issues but no. Come on DC! Anyway,** **Inspired by Omari89899's Consequences.**

 **Made me want to write my own version of it. I may or may not change it to M, depends let me know what you guys think.**

 **Also the point of this story isn't basically a love story and starting a family. It more like showing how these two characters aren't perfect they are flawed and what better way to show flaws then to screw up relationships.**

 **-Also, my other story Injustice Beyond will be updated in the beginning of May. School is kicking my ass and I have a paper to write!**

 **-Anyway, thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for not updating. I had other things going on, but here's chapter 2. I hope you like it!**

Making the Best of It

Chapter 2

 **Wayne Manor**

Shocked expressions take hold of the faces of the batfamily.

"My goodness!" The Wayne family butler exclaims.

"Wow!" Dick Grayson, the former Robin shouts.

"Jesus Christ!" Jason Todd, the Red Hood, says.

Damian Wayne, the current Robin, and Bruce Wayne's only biological son is silent, but shock is still painted on his face.

Tim Drake would be here too. But, he and Stephanie Brown ran off somewhere and Bruce decided to leave them alone and let them get on with their lives. They know where to find the dark-haired man if they need him.

Bruce Wayne sits in front of them in the sitting room of the manor. He has just informed them of the cancelling of his engagement to Selina Kyle, and that Diana is pregnant with his child.

They are aware of his mission with Diana in Gahanna. Shock is understandable.

A few moments pass, and his family absorbs the new information he passed onto them.

"You knocked up Wonder Woman!" Jason exclaims.

Bruce remains stoic. He's not proud of cheating on Selina, but what he did is now a fact about his life forever.

Jason raises his right hand, "High-five me." Wonder Woman is the hottest woman on the planet. The young man will give props where props are due.

Bruce not amused simply glares at the young man, whom slowly lowers his hand when he sees he won't get the high-five.

Damian grits his teeth angrily, "Haven't you ever heard of protection?" the teenager says rhetorically. The youngest of the Wayne family asking his father this question is ridiculous. Bruce feels like he's sixteen telling Alfred he knocked up his high school sweetheart.

"Or pull out?" Jason adds putting his two cents in.

"I have" Bruce says slowly. "But, protection wasn't exactly available in our situation." He sighs, "Besides we didn't even know that time was different in that world. If we had, we would have reconsidered going to help the Gentle Man."

Damian doesn't appear satisfied with that explanation. His position in the family is being threatened with his father having another child. However, before he can further voice his displeasure, Dick cuts in, "Give it a rest guys" he says trying to get them off Bruce's back. "Bruce is taking responsibility besides," he looks to Damian, "Aren't you excited about being a big brother?" The oldest of the Wayne children asks cheerfully.

Damian simply scoffs.

"Sir?" Alfred Pennyworth, the Wayne family butler finally inserts himself into the conversation since Bruce disclosed to them.

Bruce perks up after finally hearing from the person whose opinion matters the most to him. "How do you feel about this? What do you think?" The Englishman curious on what his surrogate son will do.

"I think I should get a vasectomy" the dark-haired man states clearly annoyed with his situation. "No more unplanned kids" he says clearly not interested in more children.

"Yeah" Dick laughs.

"Imagine decades from now you find out you have a teenage kid, you never knew existed showed up on your porch" Grayson states.

 **Warning fourth wall break!**

The people in the sitting room of the manor look to you, the reader, all raising an eyebrow.

 **End fourth wall break!**

"Diana is coming over this Saturday to discuss… our situation" Bruce informs them.

With that he walks out unofficially ending the family meeting.

The remaining men in the room share uncertain glances. They all come to a consensus. Bruce isn't handling his predicament well.

 **Wayne Manor  
**

It's Saturday. Bruce sits in the kitchen at the round wooden table. Anxiety filling him.

Diana is half an hour late.

At first, he tried to play it cool. She's fine. Running late. Nothing more. She's fine. That was ten after one. When twenty minutes after one passed, he lost it.

Every horrible situation imaginable ran through his brain. Car accident. Shooting. Miscarriage. His blood ran cold at that last one.

He sits waiting and expecting the worst.

He is brought out of his dark thoughts by someone clearing their throat. Bruce turns and sees Alfred clad in his tuxedo uniform and Diana wearing a lavender long sleeved blouse with the sleeves rolled up to just before her elbows and the blouse exposing a decent amount of cleavage, with leans and leather high-heeled black boots along with her hair pulled into a bun and a pair of glasses across her face.

Her purse draped over her left shoulder. Bruce then notices a brown paper bag with an image of a burger on it and the name Batburger on it in her right hand.

 _So that's where she's been_ , Bruce thinks to himself in relief.

"Miss Prince, sir" the butler introduces.

"Thank you, Alfred" Bruce thanks. The Englishman nods and the leaves the two to discuss important matters.

"Diana" Bruce greets as he stands from the table and gestures for her to sit.

"Hello Bruce" Diana says pleasantly. She smiles at him as he helps her with her chair.

He then sits on the other side of the table facing her. He glances at the paper bag, "Batburger" he states with a raised eyebrow.

She laughs, "I apologize for being late, but I was famished. And when I saw this place I couldn't help myself."

She begins opening the bag and taking out her food. Bruce narrows his eyes. He should sue. If he could. This burger joint makes Batman into a laughing stock.

She begins eating her jokerized burger. She hums relishing the burger. The dark-haired woman offers Bruce a fry, but he declines with a shake of his head.

He waits to let her enjoy her meal. But, eventually asks, "Is that good?"

She moans, "It's delicious" as she takes another bite.

"No, I mean is it good for the baby?"

Diana swallows, "It won't hurt her" she says simply. Still lingering to the idea that they are having a girl.

Once Diana finishes her burger, she wipes her mouth with a napkin, "So" she begins.

"So" Bruce says back. "I guess I'll start. How are you feeling?"

The Amazon smiles a little amused with how concerned he is with her safety, "We're fine" she says picking at her fries and eating one here and there.

Suddenly, her mood sours, "I told Steve.'' She stares at him dejectedly, "He broke up with me. He saw the pregnancy tests" she pauses then continues, "He thought the baby was his" she says as her eyes well up.

"Damn" he mutters. He really made a mess of things. Diana doesn't deserve to be going through something like this. "I'm sorry, Diana. I really am" he apologies. He has never been in this position before. He has never ruined someone's life like this. It's true. All he does is bring pain and misery to people.

The Amazon sniffs, "Stop apologizing, Bruce" she orders. Causing Bruce's eyes to widen at her tone, "We both did this. _Us_. Now we have to live with it" she states as she wipes her tears away with her napkin.

"Alright" the man agrees solemnly. He'll do whatever he must to get through this with her. "This doctor you're seeing Wednesday" he begins getting to the topic at hand." Their baby. Diana gives him her undivided attention. "Is the doctor trustworthy?"

She gives him a look not understanding his meaning.

"What I mean is, does this doctor know you're Wonder Woman?" Bruce specifies.

She shakes her head, "No, I want with my alias."

"I know a doctor who is discreet" Bruce explains bringing an alternative doctor to the table. "She has even patched me up over the years" he tells her. Causing her to raise an eyebrow knowing the number of people Bruce Wayne trusts to be very limited. "Her name is Leslie Thompkins" he informs her.

"Do you trust her?" Diana asks knowing he does but does he trust this doctor enough with their child.

"I do" he says without hesitation.

Leslie has stated in the past her disapproval of Bruce's nocturnal mission but has remained a stalwart ally he can count on when he needs to.

"Alright" she agrees. If Bruce trusts her with their baby that's good enough for her. "I'll cancel my appointment and make an appointment with Dr. Thompkins."

A thought comes to the dark-haired woman, "I'm going to have to go on leave from the league now" she states.

"At the next meeting?" the dark-haired man probes.

She nods, "Yes, my powers are fluctuating." She puts a hand to her abdomen not yet producing a bump, "I think the pregnancy is causing it" she tells him. She explains, "The other day, I got winded apprehending some armed robbers. And flying is just impossible" she says in annoyance. "Once I start flying after a few minutes, I start losing altitude."

"So, Wonder Woman is on maternity leave for the foreseeable future?" the man says clarifying.

She gives him a nod, "Yes, I can't go around fighting crime with a baby bump, can I?" she jests with a smile. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to the baby because I wouldn't stop fighting. Wonder Woman can take care of herself, a baby can't."

"So, the baby will be the child of Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince?" he clarifies.

"Yes" she says. "That would be for the best."

"Agreed" Bruce says wanting the baby to be safe and healthy.

A thought comes to Bruce and he vocalizes said thought, "But, the baby is going to be a high profile for the press. They will be digging into everything about our child because I'm the father" Bruce says concerningly. "The press are vultures for a celebrity baby."

Diana nods understandingly, "I am aware, but I think we can protect her from being smothered by the paparazzi" she says reaching over and taking hold of Bruce's hand lying on the kitchen table and giving it a gentle squeeze.

The action takes him by surprise more so than it does Diana but, the strange feeling that jolts through them is unusual but pleasant.

He squeezes back which results in the raven-haired woman gracing him with a warm smile.

"Do you have a job?" Bruce asks breaking the quiet yet warm mood.

Dian's smile vanishes and shakes her head answering the strange question. Her beachside home was a gift from Steve, her ex. And the league has a fund to provide living arrangements as well as monetary benefits to those without jobs.

"Do you want one?" Bruce asks her already having a job in mind for her.

"Yes, do you have one in mind?" Diana responds curious about what job she could perform well in.

The dark-haired man nods, "I do. And I think it would be perfect for you" he says confidently. "Its head of Wayne Enterprises charity division. Specifically, the Wayne Foundation." An annoyed yet grim expression forms on his face, "I have just recently learned that the former head of charities has been embezzling money from the Wayne Foundation for years."

Anger consumes his mind. How dare someone he trusted make-off with the money that was supposed to help the less fortunate of Gotham. Someone from _his_ company. He was supposed to know everything. Yet this all happened right under his nose. If the person responsible wasn't already in custody he would hunt that person down like a dog and break his limbs. His dark thoughts vanish as Diana squeezes his hand realizing that they haven't released their hold on one another.

"Bruce" she murmurs. "Stay with me" she says sensing where his mind had wondered.

The man clears his throat, "The job would entail you handling millions of dollars and distributing it to specific charities as well as helping to retrieve the stolen money" Bruce finishes summarizing what she would have to do if she took the job.

He looks at her taking a moment to observe her expression to determine what she's thinking.

Uncertainty appears on her face not convinced she is the right fit for the job.

"I know for a fact you are a fast learner" the dark-haired man says quickly hoping to convince her. "And I'd feel better having someone I trust with my life to help with recovering the missing funds" he praises her abilities as well as how much he trusts her with his family's foundation. "It will also give you something to do while on leave" he adds.

"I'm flattered, Bruce. I really am" she says. She releases her hold on his hand and presents it to him, "I humbly accept" she smiles. Bruce smirks and takes her hand and they shake on it.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Prince" he welcomes.

"I look forward to working with you, Mr. Wayne" she jests going along with their banter.

Bruce's smile slowly vanishes as something else comes to mind, "Diana" he says slowly as he releases her hand. She quirks an eyebrow.

"People will talk about us especially when you begin to show" he warns. A woman out of no where appears having a close relationship with a billionaire playboy as well as showing a pregnant belly they will surely talk behind her back about how she got such a job and appearing as it is a way to keep her quiet considering Bruce Wayne's playboy image the public sees him as.

It is mostly true. Wayne is offering her a job because she's pregnant with his child. It is also so Bruce can keep an eye on her.

"Let them whisper, Bruce" Diana says not the least bit concerned with what people say about her behind her back. If they can't say it to her face with no fear, then they are not worth listening to. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself" she says cheerfully as she leans over the table and pats his cheek, "Concerned bat daddy" she says with a laugh.

He grimaces not liking her teasing but doesn't say anything as she sits back down across from him, "I was wondering if you would consider moving into the manor" he says quickly seeing her reluctance. "Just until a few months after the baby's born" he shakes his head quickly, "No" he corrects himself" I'd actually like you and the baby to stay until the child is grown up" he says seeing even more reluctance than before.

"I don't know Bruce'' she says hesitantly. "That feels like I'm losing my independence here" she accuses feeling as if Bruce is taking complete control of her life.

The dark-haired man shakes his head, "I'm not trying to control you, Diana" he says gently, "I'm really not." Diana looks doubtful.

"I want to take care of you and anything the baby might need" Bruce continues, "I told you before when you told me you were pregnant. I'm here, Diana. Through the whole thing."

A gentle smile graces Diana's lips, "That's sweet, Bruce." Diana is moved at how much Bruce is willing to do for the baby. Never in a million years would she believe Bruce Wayne would want to be a dad. "It really is, but I'm not sure you'd like a meta to live in your city" she says fully aware of Batman's policy on metahumans in Gotham.

"I'm not asking a meta" Bruce states. "I'm asking the mother of my child" he declares. Shocking Diana.

The man takes the Amazon Princess's hand in his and gives it a gentle squeeze. That feeling when Diana reached over and grasped Bruce's hand before resurfacing, "I'm not declaring my undying love to you, not that I don't care about you "he says quickly. "Or asking for your hand" marriage couldn't be the farthest thing. They are both just accepting that they lost the love of their life's," I want our baby to have a whole home surrounded by those that love her. I don't want to be the kind of father who only gets to their child on weekends and keep hearing, 'I miss mommy or I miss daddy'" the dark-haired man states with conviction in his voice. Diana's eyes begin to tear up.

"Besides" the dark-haired man continues, "when you're off maternity leave wouldn't it be easier asking Alfred to babysit in the next room instead of having to fly here and then going on a mission?" Bruce asks the mother of his child.

Diana does accept that would be easier. Tears now run down her cheeks her hormones already being affected by her pregnancy as well as hearing Bruce describe how much he wants to be apart of their baby's life. A thought occurs to Diana, "Her?" she points out that Bruce said her.

Bruce gives a sheepish smirk and rubs the back of his head with his free hand as well as both he and Diana squeeze their joined hands a littler harder, "A girl…wouldn't be unwanted" Bruce confesses and sees Diana's smile widen a little. "Diana this doesn't change us much. We're friends who have a child together and are raising their baby. Divorced couples can do it" he points out.

"Can I think about it?" the raven-haired woman asks needing more time to process. She has heard Bruce's heartfelt confession on his presence with their child. And she is truly happy to hear he wants to be a dad.

"Of course," Bruce responds not wanting to push her, "One day at a time."

She nods, that works for her. Suddenly, the Amazon's usually sun kissed complexion turns deathly pale.

She quickly puts her hand right over her mouth and jumps up from her seat and runs to the kitchen garbage can. Bruce quickly follows.

Diana proceeds to vomit into the garbage can and all Bruce can do is make sure her hair stays in a bun and gently rubs her back not knowing what else to do. Why do they call it morning sickness if it lasts into the afternoon?

Once Diana is finished retching she hovers over the garbage can just to be sure. "You have no idea how much I hate you right now" she grumbles. He knows its just the hormones talking as well as the vomiting, and all the changes her body will be going through. He knows she doesn't hate him about the two of them sleeping together and her getting pregnant.

"I'm sorry" the dark-haired man says not knowing what else to do or say.

She simply glares at him and then gazes into the garbage and sees her lunch, "There goes twelve dollars" she mutters. Having read, What to Expect When You're Expecting, she knows this is just the start of what is to come.

Bruce continues to rub her back a little longer which she is grateful for.

She has no doubt she won't be going through this alone.

There is silence for a long moment until Bruce breaks it, "Guess that burger wasn't good for the baby" Bruce jokes. He receives an elbow to the ribs Diana's warning for him to not start with her.

Bruce leaves her and retrieves a paper towel and wets it. He goes back to Diana and offers it to her to clean up.

"Thank you" she murmurs cleaning herself up and checking herself over to make sure she didn't miss the garbage.

Bruce sits back down and writes something on a piece of paper and hands it to the Amazon.

She takes it wondering what it is. She looks to see it's a phone number.

"I just realized you don't have my personal number" Bruce points out as Diana looks at him curiously. Its true all league members have a Justice League communicator that they use to get in touch with each other. "You need anything, call me. Day or night. I drop everything, and I have Victor teleport me to your location" Bruce tells her.

She walks over and hugs him which he slowly returns. "Thank you" she whispers.

He smiles a little as they release. She waves goodbye as she prepares to leave.

Alfred magically appears as if sensing Diana is about to depart. She throws her trash out and picks up her purse walking to leave the kitchen.

But, before she makes it through the kitchen door her cell phone rings. She pauses, she retrieves her phone from her purse. She sees its from her long-lost twin brother, Jason, whom she has recently reconnected with. She quickly answers the phone, "Jason?" Her face looks more and more confused as her brother talks to her. "Wait, Jason say again?" She requests.

Surprise and anger takes over her face as her brother repeats what he just said. Diana shuts her eyes and pinches her eyebrows together.

She gives a frustrated groan, "What did you do to my house?" she says angrily. Her brother is a horrible houseguest.

"What?!" she shouts as her eyes open and her brother repeats what he said. She simply can't believe it.

"How did you destroy the roof and all the windows?" she exclaims. She groans, she can't take this right now its bringing on a headache.

She ends her call with her brother her mind made up. She turns to Bruce who is still inside the kitchen at the table reading the newspaper. She looks at the man and clears her throat getting his attention.

He looks up at her from the paper, he decided to busy himself and let her take her call. "So, about that room at the manor?" she says sheepishly.

She was moved in by Sunday evening.

* * *

 **-So, what did you think. I hope you enjoyed that 4** **th** **wall break scene. I was watching Hot Tub Time Machine 2 and they did a scene where the title of the movie was said and they main characters gave a look to the people watching the movie. It was funny to me at least.**

 **-Can any of you guess where that mentioned teenager showing up on Bruce's doorstep is from. Hint: think animated series Batman.**

 **-Chapter 3 is being worked on. So, expect it soon. I promise it won't be another four months till an update.**

 **-Also, I am curious and would like to know if you want me to change the rating to M. If it does change it won't be just plain smut. I plan on making it comical. As well as adding the issues that plague the Bruce/Diana relationship. So, let me know what you think in the reviews and I'll go from there.**

 **Archer time over and out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ladies and gentleman, I would like tell you all as of this week, I have finished Batman Arkham Knight. From 2015 to this week, I have finished the campaign, the side missions, as well as the seasons of infamy, and just recently all the riddler challenges. I didn't to the AR stuff because it just didn't seem important enough to me. I made a promise to myself and I did it. I just watched the full knightfall ending, I have already seen it online, but there is more satisfaction seeing it on your on tv right in front of you. Anyway, I am just so excited that I completed it and I just wanted to share it with someone.**

 **But, back to more important matters.**

 **I would like to thank everyone for liking my story so much! The Fav, the following, the reviews, I am so glad everyone is enjoying it as much as I am!**

 **News, so I have officially changed the rating to m at everyone's request. Well that's not completely true. I was going to do it anyway but I wanted everyone's opinion on the matter. Now on with the story!**

* * *

Making the Best of It

Chapter 3

Diana was officially moved into Wayne Manor the Sunday after she and Bruce agreed to talk about their situation.

After a phone call from her brother about the state he left her house. It was decided that she would rent it to her brother while she and her personal belongings were moved to Wayne Manor.

Bruce paid for the repairs after the estimated price for repairs was steep.

Diana repeatedly apologized for the dark-haired man having to repair her beachside home and promised to pay back every penny.

However, Bruce declined saying it wasn't a problem. But, he asked if it was possible to delay or even decline to ever tell her twin that she is having a baby and is moving to Gotham after hearing what her brother has done since she met him.

She quickly agreed saying it was for the best to protect the baby. Since when she met Jason, he double-crossed the Amazon and then triple-crossed Grail and Darkseid for his sister. She tried not to make her decision based on her personal feelings of betrayal and anger but it's hard even for her.

Its not about her brother anymore. She is an expectant mother and it's her job to make sacrifices for the benefit of the child. She may be new to motherhood, she may be unready to be a mother, but she will do anything to protect her child to her dying breath. And she has a feeling Bruce would do the same.

* * *

 **Watchtower**

"I'm pregnant" Wonder Woman declares to the Justice League at the weekly meeting.

They are all sitting around a round table with the initials 'JL' in the center.

Superman. Aquaman. Flash. Cyborg. The Green Lanterns Simon Baz and Jessica Cruz. Their jaws all drop.

Batman is sitting next to Wonder Woman with a neutral expression on his face. His left elbow resting on the table. His fist nestled into his cheek.

"Congratulations" Jessica Cruz praises slowly breaking the silence.

Everyone else slowly begins to recover from the news.

"Wow" Superman mutters. "I didn't know you and Steve were at that stage in your relationship" the kryptonian says knowing how much Steve and Diana care about one another.

Diana bits her lip lightly and her eyes glance over to the dark-clad man sitting next to her. He never said their teammates couldn't know. "Steve isn't the father" she says evenly.

Her teammates eyes widen. They all knew how much Diana loved Steve. They couldn't imagine she would cheat on him.

"He is" Diana states as she grabs Batman's unoccupied right arm and raises it like he's still in junior high.

The room is silent. Eyes widen is shock once again.

"What did you do?" the kryptonian accuses the dark-clad man, who remains silent and lowers his raised arm after the Amazon finally releases it.

The raven-haired woman looks to the Dark Knight pleading for assistance. She's not telling them alone.

The vigilante decides to humor her, "Do you remember the Gentle Man?" he asks.

They nod.

"Diana and I agreed to help him one time a year to take his place in Gavannah for him to take a rest and spend time with his loved one" he explains. He exhales, "What we didn't know was that time is different in that world than our own."

His teammates sans Diana becomes surprised by this.

"A few hours in our world is years in that one" Batman continues.

"How long did you two spend there?" The Flash interrupts.

Diana answers this time, "Thirty-seven years."

Simon Baz whistles while everyone else is bewildered.

"It was an endless battle" Batman takes over telling the story. "Wave after wave of monsters. There were times we almost died" Batman muses turning to the Amazon princess who nods her head in confirmation.

"After years of fighting and isolation and feeling that returning was just a fleeting dream" Diana now speaks. She turns her head to the vigilante sitting next to her and takes his unoccupied right hand in her left, "We took comfort in one another. Only having each other for human contact and about a week ago I found out I was pregnant" she finishes.

The other Justice League members take a to process the story they just heard.

Wonder Woman. Princess Diana of Themyscira. Their teammate. Their friend. Is pregnant with the child of Batman.

"Ar-Are you sure Bruce is the father?" the red and blue hero asks uneasily.

"I'm certain" the raven-haired woman says firmly with no room for anyone else to question paternity.

"Does Steve know?" the kryptonian speaks again.

The Amazon nods.

"And?" the dark-haired man probes.

"He dumped me" she says simply.

Superman is surprised by this. He feels bad that Diana broke up with her love. He turns to Batman wondering if his fiancé knows about his affair. "Does Selina know?" he asks the vigilante.

He nods, "Told her a few days before Diana told me about the baby."

"And?" The Flash presses.

The vigilante sighs, "Left me and Gotham" he says with his usual gruff a fraction of what it usually is. It's the only sense his teammates get to see just how much pain he is going through now. "Told me to drop dead."

Diana frowns at hearing this. The other day when she went to see Bruce and talk he seemed like typical Bruce. He hid how much pain Selina's leaving is causing him. She was the love of his life. And he ahs been nothing but open with her regarding their baby.

"Could use a drink right now?" Aquaman asks the Dark Knight.

He nods, "A strong one."

"What? Like vodka?" Cyborg jumps in.

"Or poison" Batman utters. To which he receives a sharp glare from the Amazon and a slap to his cape covered right shoulder.

He ignores the sharp pain of the slap his Amazon baby mama gives him. She didn't hold even a little power back to not make it hurt.

He looks at her and shrugs. She knows he'll be there for her. He even verbalized it. Something he rarely does. He's only known he is about to be a father again for about a week. He can bitch and moan about for a couple more weeks.

Diana takes a deep breath, "I'm requesting immediate maternity leave as of now" she says. She looks down to her abdomen and puts a hand on her still flat stomach and caresses it knowing she will being showing soon. "My pregnancy is effecting my powers and I want my child to be safe" the Amazon declares. "I'm a liability in any life and death situation right now. Wonder Woman is MIA for the foreseeable future."

"Understandable" the red and blue hero accepts fully understanding the obligation to raising a child.

"We can look into the reserves to take Diana's spot until she returns to active duty" Batman rejoins the conversation.

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Congratulations Diana" the red and blue says, "to both of you" he corrects himself quickly remembering both of his two closest friends are having a baby.

"Here here" the long haired Atlantean cheers.

Everyone claps for the two unlikely expectant parents to which Diana smiles while Batman ignores.

Superman chuckles, "Out of all the people you could have had a baby with, Diana" he gets her attention, "I did not expect Bruce of all people" he says jokingly.

Not many would expect them to have a child together. They are so different. Light and darkness. Compassion and love vs Vengeance and outrage.

Many of their teammates chuckle and shake their heads.

"Screw you too, Clark" Batman utters. His head still resting on his left hands knuckles. He hasn't adjusted his poison since the meeting began.

"Be nice" Diana whispers to Batman to which she receives a growl. At this rate the baby's first word is going to be a growl. Sure, they are a surprising couple, but they have similar qualities. What's that old saying? Opposites attract.

The whole world thinks Superman and Wonder Woman are a couple and are destined to be together. Why? Because they have similar costumes and powers. What? The world doesn't think the Amazing Amazon can be paired up with something different. Someone with no powers. Someone other than Steve Trevor?

Batman wonders, how did Trevor deal with what the world thought of Wonder Woman's love life? Guess he can't ask him anymore. Considering what happened.

Was it that impossible for someone completely opposite of himself to love him? To not believe he was so damaged to be able to be in a stable relationship.

What the two did wasn't love. It was carnal desire. Plain and simple. Comfort in a lonely and cruel world where they never knew when their last moments would be. Which almost happened several times. Where the vigilante almost drew his final breath but was halted off by the Amazon's timely intervention. And there were times where the raven-haired woman almost drew her own final breaths as well where Batman had intervened and saved the woman's life as well.

In that world, it was the two of them against it. And they survived it. They returned home. With some unsuspecting cargo on one of them.

"Sorry" the kryptonian apologizes quickly hearing the upcoming parents. "I didn't mean to offend. It's just surprising that the two of you are together now."

"We're not" the Amazon states flatly. Causing many to be confused.

"I thought you two were" Cyborg voices what the others were all thinking.

"No, Batman and I have discussed it. And it was decided that we would live together for the baby but that is all. At this moment, the two of us are single and about to be parents" Diana clarifies. Its too soon to think about dating anyone after she just broke up with Steve.

Her ocean blue eyes turn to the man sitting next to her, no doubt Bruce is in the same condition. He just broke up with Selina and to make matters worse he was engaged. He is most definitely not ready for another relationship right now either.

Besides if the two of them did start to date each other it would be because they have feelings for one another not because they ended up in a world full of monsters and ended up having sex which resulted in her being pregnant. Not that Diana doesn't feel ecstatic about having a child of her own.

Bruce has a biological son and several adopted ones, Clark has a son too. She was starting to feel left out on such joy of seeing a piece of themselves grow up into something different and she wishes to be there to see if unfold with her own child.

"Well its understandable" Aquaman states getting the others attention. "You two have a lot on your plates. All you can do is your best with the situation you are in and do what you can."

"Thank you, Arthur" Diana thanks with a small smile on her lips.

"Are we done?" The Dark Knight rejoins the conversation causing everyone to stare at him. From his tone he's in a bad mood and getting tired their conversation going around in circles.

"Uh, yes" Superman says wide-eyed ending the meeting. Batman takes that opportunity and stands up from the table and leaves the conference room.

The doors slides shut behind the dark-clad man. Everyone staring at the door wondering what was wrong with their teammate.

Diana stares blankly at the door already knowing what troubled her bat baby daddy.

Soon, everyone starts to disperse from the table and soon the conference room all together.

Superman manages to catch up with the Amazon marching down the hallway.

"Diana" the kryptonian calls causing the woman to stop walking and turning her head to the approaching man.

She gives him a questioning look wondering what he wanted.

"Was it something I said?" the red and blue uniformed man asks. Wondering if Batman's sudden departure was caused by him. He didn't want to jeopardize his friendship with one of his closest friends.

She dismisses his question with a wave of her hand, "Don't mind him, Clark. The Scarecrow has been loose in Gotham the past week and has managed to escape Bruce catching him" she says. She shrugs her shoulders saying that it's obvious, "He's pissed."

"Does he…" Superman starts to say but a look from Diana causes him to calm up. "Yeah stupid question" the man says flatly knowing hell will freeze over before The Batman ever asks for help in Gotham.

"I'm worried" Diana states with her arms crossed over her chest. A solemn expression written on her face, "I think my presence at the manor as well as the baby maybe distracting him" she looks at her friend hoping he has some insight.

"I'm sure your just being paranoid" he tries to subside her worries. Diana uncrosses her arms over her chest. "But, it's understandable to be a little distracted when you just found out your going to be a father" he tells her. Diana begins to fidget with her corset and avoids looking Superman in the eyes. "When Lois told me she was pregnant, I got a little distracted at the Planet, when I was Superman even when I was with the league" the dark-haired man admits.

"He's probably just coming to terms with what his life is going to be from now on. He has Gotham's crazies to deal with. His fiancée left him and he's about to be a father to a child, who no doubt will be flying all over the manor driving Bruce crazy" the kryptonian summarizes.

Diana continues to fidget barely hearing everything Clark is telling her.

"Perhaps" Diana says unconvinced still fidgeting with her corset, sweating building up beneath her tiara.

Superman, being a gentleman, doesn't ask his friend what's bothering her. After already dealing with a pregnant wife he has a good idea what's wrong with her. He puts his hand on her shoulder causing her to stop fidgeting and she hesitantly looks him in the eyes.

Blue meets blue.

"Give him a little time" he says softly. "You should do the same as well" he advises her.

"Thanks, Clark" she hugs him. Her worries slowly vanishing.

"Wait!" the man exclaims breaking the hug. "You're living in Gotham?" he says surprised remembering she mentioned her presence in Gotham.

A fine eyebrow is raised, "Yes, I told everyone in the conference room Bruce and I decided to live together for the baby's benefit. Why?" she asks confused. She thought this was discussed already.

"Must not have heard it" her kryptonian friend offers an explanation. "So, how's that going? Bruce must not like having his space invaded" he jokes.

"It was his idea" Diana says plainly causing the dark-haired man's eyes to bug out. Diana once again begins to fidget. "He even offered me a job at the Wayne Foundation, so I would have something to do while on leave from the league.'

"And you took it?" he questions.

The Amazon pauses her fidgeting and shrugs her shoulders, "I didn't have anything else to do with my time."

"Well at least you'll have something to keep you busy" he tells her. She nods, liking the idea of working with charities. "Is it okay for me to ask how far along are you?"

She nods with a small smile. She places her hand on her abdomen caressing it hoping to start feeling where her baby will be growing, "About eight weeks. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow to check her health and development" she says happily. Excited that she might catch a glimpse of her child.

"Her?" he asks.

She smiles sheepishly, "I think it's a girl."

He shrugs, "Nothing wrong with wanting a girl" he says with a smile happy that his dear friend is going to be a mother. "You're going to make a great mother, Diana."

She smiles, "Thanks, Clark."

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get out of this uniform" she exclaims. She turns ready to leave and head back to Wayne Manor, "My breasts are killing me."

With that she leaves the kryptonian alone in the metal hallway. He laughs and shakes his head, if only Diana knew the truth. The worst has yet to come.

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

Night has just set upon Gotham. Bruce Wayne, the boy who lived, the prince of Gotham, The Batman, walks the halls of his family home. A purpose in his step. Dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans and a pair of running shoes. He walks until he reaches a stained door with a brass door handle.

He knocks and hears an angelic voice giving him permission to enter. So, he does.

The door opens revealing a made bed with several business attire outfits the new comforter to the queen-sized bed. Ranging from pants to skirts.

An eyebrow is raised, "Diana?" Bruce calls not seeing her in the room. He knows he heard her voice when he knocked.

"I'm here" her voice comes out of her walk-in closet. She comes out with another outfit in hand. "What is it?" she asks dressed in a baggy grey t-shirt and blue shorts revealing her long sun-kissed legs that are a mile long, her feet bare. Her hair in a ponytail.

"I just wanted to see how you were adjusting to living in the manor" Bruce begins. He observes her place the out fit in hand on her bed with the others. "Nervous?"

"A little" she admits. Tomorrow is her first day and she is concerned that she will make a fool of herself and not be able to do her job properly.

"You'll be fine" he tells her. "You've handled worse" he admits. He looks at her face which is slightly pale. "How do you feel?" When she returned from the Watchtower morning sickness reared its ugly head.

"A little better" she says with a slight smile. She picks up the package of saltines and nibbles on a few. "It passed some time ago.''

"Good" he says awkwardly. He knows she is feeling the same awkwardness as he. Ever since she first moved in when it was the two of them alone this uneasy feeling appears out of nowhere and neither knows how to address or even deal with it. "I'm getting go out on patrol" he informs her. She nods in understanding. She knows he is needed. "Alfred is downstairs if you need anything."

"I'll be fine" she says. She shows him her saltines. "I've got these to settle my stomach" she says humorously. A thought quickly occurs to the Amazon. "Bruce" she calls out getting his attention, "What's our cover story when people start to figure out that you're the father when I start showing?" she asks concerningly.

He looks at her and considers that she is goddess of truth, "Stick to as close to the truth as possible" he tells her, "it will be easier. As far as anyone else is concerned we are old friends from Greece well I was abroad."

"So, we're?" Diana probes wanting a clarification.

"A one-night stand" he tells her plainly. It makes sense, seeing as how it might have been years in Gehannah but only a few hours on Earth.

She nods, finding his idea of what happened between them satisfactory.

"I'm going to head out on patrol" Bruce tells her preparing to leave.

"Bruce" Diana calls to him. He pauses and looks at her questioningly. "It wasn't just one night" she says fondly with a sultry smile and a hunter's look in her eyes causing the dark-haired man's eyes to widen. He's seen that look before as well as that smile. It was usually after fighting off a particularly difficult wave of monsters which she found satisfying. Until after they returned to their cave where they took shelter from the elements. That predators stare started appearing after their first night together. She was a huntress and he was her prey. He tried to fight her off at first but, he was only human, and he was exhausted from fighting the wave. She usually tackled him to the ground and tore his armor from his body and claimed her prize. That smile afterwards usually stayed for a good hour.

Soon, he stopped fighting her and followed her down that lusty road. The things he let her do to him. The things she let him do to her. They really didn't restrain themselves. When it was over the guilt of what they had done threatened to swallow them whole.

And that's what they usually did. They killed monsters. They survived. They slept together. A routine followed for years.

They won't deny that part of them liked their time together. They saw each other in a different light. A new respect was born.

The look Diana is giving him always got his blood going. And with how see said it she doesn't seem to regret the times they were together.

All it took was a look from Diana and Bruce is already aroused, which causes a low noise.

Diana's smile and predatory look vanish as she hears a noise. She looks around her room wondering what she just heard. She looks to Bruce for an answer.

Bruce chides himself, did Diana just hear him get hard. He quickly comes up with an excuse to avoid the embarrassment, "It's an old house. The floorboards creak sometimes" he answers hoping she buys it.

She does and goes back to picking an outfit for work tomorrow.

Bruce opens her bedroom door and is about to cross the threshold until Diana calls him back, "Don't forget I have my doctor's appointment with Dr. Thompkins tomorrow at four-thirty."

"I won't" he tells her.

"And be careful out there" she orders. He turns back to her, "I do not plan to be a single mother because you got reckless and got killed" she gives him a warning glare that promises pain and if he so happens to get himself killed she will bring him back from the dead to kill him herself.

"I'll be careful" he promises her. He shuts the door.

"Its going to rain tonight dress warm" she hollers through her closed bedroom door.

Bruce turns his head to the closed door with a raised eyebrow and wonders when did he get another mother.

He shakes his head, he has patrol and Crane is still on the loose.

* * *

 **Gotham**

Rain falls heavily on the city of stone, metal, and crime. Batman hunt for the Scarecrow has proven fruitless. He's gone to ground. His typical hideouts have turned up empty. He's somewhere new.

The Dark Knight grits his teeth in anger. It's been a week and no sign of the Scarecrow. He's planning something the vigilante knows it.

His breath is clearly visible in the cold air and rain. It's the middle of winter. And Gotham sometimes gets the coldest of the winters.

Suddenly, the batsignal illuminates the night sky.

Batman sees it. Looks like Gordon needs something.

He fires his grapple and swings through the night.

* * *

 **GCPD Headquarters**

He lands on top of GCPD Headquarters. He turns his head looking for the commissioner. But, finds no sign of him.

"Gordon?" Batman calls out. The rain pouring down on him.

"He's not here. I called you" a voice calls out.

The vigilante turns to the door leading inside of police headquarters. A man is leaning against the door wearing a heavy dark green winter jacket.

It's Steve Trevor.

The man walks on to Batman and stops in front of him.

Batman studies his appearance. His blonde hair is soaked from the rain, bags under his eyes, doesn't look like he slept in days. A stubble forming on his face. In his left hand is a brown paper bag soaked from the pouring rain. The top of a bottle clearly visible.

The vigilante smells that there's alcohol on his breath.

He's been drinking.

"How'd you get up here?" the dark-clad man asks in his gruffy voice.

"Flashed my badge said it was a matter of national security that I talk to you" the blonde-haired man simply says.

Batman's lens covered eyes narrow, security must be getting lax at the GCPD. Gordon is the only one Batman trusts to use the signal to call him.

"It's not a toy. Or a beeper" Batman tells the military man not pleased he used the batsignal. He knows the real reason Trevor is here. He was expecting it. Just not so soon.

"Isn't it though?" Steve asks. He looks to the city before them. "You have this whole city worship you as a god. Their king. Their knight in black armor" he begins.

He's drunk. How he made it past the GCPD is pathetic.

"And like all kings you had to have more" he says venomously. He glares at Batman, "You had to take Diana from me!"

"I'm sorry for what happened, but you weren't there" Batman defends. He does feel guilty for what happened to Trevor. To Selina.

Steve takes a swig of his alcoholic beverage, "Sure you are" he accuses. "The military, my sister, and Diana are all I have" he yells, "and now I don't have her anymore" he says pathetically.

"From what Diana told me, _you_ broke up with her" Batman insinuates.

"She cheated on me. With you. And she didn't tell me until weeks later. You were her coworker. Who knows who else she was screwing" Steve shouts his anger starting to get out of control. He takes another drink, "Tell me did she nuzzle into you when the two of you were finished? The same when she did with me" he asks. He takes another drink. "Did she let you your fingers through her hair as you two were screwing?" he takes another drink. "Did she moan your name as you brought her to climax?" he takes an even longer drink.

"You're not thinking straight. You're drunk" Batman ignores the questions, "I'm calling you cab" he states putting a head to his ear.

Steve drops the bottle in his hand, shattering inside the soaked paper bag once it crashes to the ground. The blond throws a punch, the vigilante sees it coming but does nothing.

It connects. Steve prepares to through another punch with his left hand this time, but Batman catches it before it can connect.

"One" Batman says squeezing the military man's fist in his own causing the man to fall to his knees clutching his captured hand's wrist groaning in pain, "You get one." Batman knows he deserves more than one punch, but he doesn't have all night.

Steve groans from the pain, Batman relents and releases Trevor, who clutches his fist. "I'm sorry for what happened I really am. Trust me you weren't the only one who lost someone." Selina.

Steve looks up to Batman and already hates him more than before. He quickly rises to his feet, "Trust? I don't have a commodity of that lately" he says anger still in his voice, "for either of you."

Trevor shakes his head, "Do you have any idea how incredible it is to find out the woman you love more than anything in the world is pregnant? And then how much it hurts to find out the baby isn't yours?" Trevor asks the dark-clad man. "It feels like you got hit in the gut by the planet itself" he admits tears of sadness well up in his eyes.

Trevor lunges at Batman and grabs his cape that has enveloped his shoulders, "You take care of her, you hear me! You take care of them! Diana is probably the only good thing in this world. Sometimes I think this world doesn't deserve her" he tells him.

Both men's breath is seen through the cold night. Staring one another down.

"You have my word" Batman utters after a pregnant pause.

Trevor releases the vigilante, "Yeah" he laughs, "your word carries a lot of weight."

With that said, Steve Trevor, leaves The Batman standing on top of police headquarters, staring up at the night sky. The rain cascading down on him.

* * *

 **Gotham**

Morning has come quickly, and now its Diana's first day of work. Diana comes down the stairs and walks to the kitchen. Dressed in a navy-blue skirt, blazer, and a white blouse. With black heels decorating her feet, a watch on her left wrist, her inky black hair tied into a bun and a pair of glasses completing her identity. Diana Prince.

She left her purse and briefcase in the kitchen knowing it would be her last stop before leaving for work. She feels so nervous.

"Miss Diana" Alfred greets as she enters the kitchen.

"Good morning, Alfred" she greets.

The older man hands her a thermos and a carry-on coffee mug.

Diana shakes her head, "I can't have coffee, Alfred."

The Englishman smiles, "The thermos holds vegetable soup for lunch. And the coffee mug holds herbal tea" he informs her. "I know you haven't been feeling well since yesterday and I thought this would settle your stomach."

The dark-haired woman smiles sheepishly, "Thank you, Alfred you are too kind" she says taking the two items. "I'm sorry I miss judged your actions. I'm a little nervous" she admits.

"Nonsense" the Englishman tries to ease her nerves, "You'll do fine."

Bruce comes into the kitchen dressed in a black suit with a grey dress shirt but with no tie.

Diana turns to him nervous on what she thinks of her outfit, "What do you think?" she asks him.

Bruce gives her a passing look as he goes to get coffee, "You look nice" he says flatly causing the woman to pout slightly.

"Don't mind him" Alfred steps in to excuse his surrogate son's behavior, "he's not a morning person. Never has been."

Bruce takes a few sips of his black coffee and turns back to the other two occupants of the kitchen.

Diana's eyes widen as she sees a bruise of Bruce's left cheek, "What happened?" she asks shocked by the bruise.

Bruce isn't sure how to tell her that her ex was in town and the two of them got into a confrontation. "I had it coming. I took the hit to get a decisive blow" he tells her choosing not to tell her about Steve.

"Well just as long as its not more than a bruise" she orders.

Bruce smirks a little, "Did Damian leave for school already?" The dark-haired man asks the older gentleman.

"Indeed, sir.''

Bruce looks back to Diana, "You ready for work?"

She smiles and nods, "Good" Bruce states as he digs into his pants pocket and pulls out a set of car keys. He gives it to her but she gives him a confused look, "Car out front is yours." He smirks at her again, "Can't have us going to work together on the first day. At least let people work for it before they find out about the baby.''

"Makes sense" the Amazon admits. She checks her watch and sees she must leave now. She gathers her belongings and before she leaves the kitchen she reminds Bruce, "Don't forget my doctor's appointment."

"I won't" he says. "Four-thirty?" he asks her.

"Four-thirty" she reiterates. "What if I make it to work before you?" she asks Bruce.

"Go to the front desk and tell them who you are" Bruce informs her, taking another sip of his coffee, "they will tell you where to go and an assistant will help you with what you need to know."

"Thanks, wish me luck!" she says excitedly.

"Good luck!" the two men wish her.

The older man looks to the dark-haired man, "How did you get that bruise?" the man asks.

Bruce shrugs his shoulders, "Like I said, I had it coming."

* * *

 **THOUGHTS?**

 **NEXT: Diana's first day. As well as her appointment.**

 **I'm trying to incorporate current comics that are going on now into the story. I hope I succeed!**

 **The issues 39 and 40 came out in the winter, so I made it winter.**

 **Diana is 8 weeks pregnant just to clarify. So its about April. Still cold!**

 **We will see more of Damien soon.**

 **We won't see Steve for awhile. Not until just before the baby is born. Maybe. Still working out the kinks on that one. Selina on the fence. Not sure if I will have her show up at all.**

 **Did you guys like that bedroom scene, I got the idea from Archer. Love the show. Latest season left much to be desired though.**

 **So, more news!**

 **I am working on a new wonderbat story its called Life Unexpected. Based on the series life unexpected. Oh my god, when I watched it on Netflix I binged watched it. Oh my god it was so good! Anyway its going to be a fic where there are no powers. None whatsoever. Except Batman because from how we saw Nolan a Batman can exist with the training, money and equipment. Basically, its Bruce and Diana's kid is in foster care and approaches them hoping they will surrender their parental rights so she can be emancipated. But, their plan doesn't work out. Instead something else happens, something the kid never thought possible, they want their child back. Hit me up on what you think about this idea of mine.**

 **Drop mic!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Apologies, everyone for the delay. Thank you all for the reviews, favs, and follows. Here's the next chapter.**

Making the Best of It

Chapter 4

* * *

 **Wayne Enterprises**

Diana enters Wayne Enterprises; heels clicks with her every step. She swallows down all her nerves and marches straight to the receptionist's desk in the main lobby, where a young blonde woman types away on her computer.

The dark-haired woman stops in front of the desk and gets the blonde's attention. "Excuse me?"

The blonde looks up, "Yes? How can I help you?" she says pleasantly rehearsed.

"Hi, I'm Diana Prince" the Amazon introduces. "I'm the new head of the Wayne Foundation. Can you tell me where I'm supposed to go?" she asks with a smile.

"Oh!" the blond gasps in realization, "Yes, Mr. Wayne informed me about your arrival." She searches the desk for what she's looking for and finds it. "Here you go" the woman hands Diana an ID card. "This is your temporary ID badge. You'll get a more permanent one later in the week" she informs the new employee of the Wayne Foundation.

Diana takes it happily and thanks her.

"Take the elevator to the 31st floor, I'll buzz Regina to tell her you're on your way up."

"Okay. Thank you" Diana thanks her again and heads to the elevators.

The elevators take her up to the correct floor. The elevator doors open with a ding and exits the elevator. She glances side to side as she looks for this 'Regina'.

Finally, she meets a middle-aged woman with short brown hair in a brown business suit approach her. "Diana Prince?" she asks.

"Yes?"

"Hi, Regina Zellerbach" she introduces herself with a smile and holds her hand out.

"Hello, please call me Diana" she requests shaking the offered hand.

"Of course, dear." Regina gestures for Diana to follow her as the two walk together.

As they walk Regina begins to fill Diana in. "The Wayne Foundation works with countless charities all over the world. For the homeless, disabled, veterans, women's shelters, at risk kids, etc."

Diana silently listens absorbing the information like a sponge. As Regina speaks, the dark-haired woman gets the distinct impression that she isn't well liked.

"We used to have a Wayne Foundation building, but it was severely damaged during one of the cities crisis' and Mr. Wayne was nice enough to allow us to use Wayne Tower until the building is repaired."

The two women stop in front of a double-doored office. Regina opens the doors and shows Diana her office. "You'll be in charge of all the foundation's major transactions as well as spreadsheets, checking investments and all that" she trails on. "Do you think you can handle all that?" she asks snark etched into her voice.

Diana refusing to take the bait answers back, "Of course. Thank you for your help" she replies with a calm smile.

Regina glares at her before leaving Diana to start work.

With the door shut Diana heads to her desk and puts her things down. The pregnant woman starts up her computer and starts to work.

Hours pass and she learns quickly on how to do her job. She needs to take some breaks here and there due to having some bouts of morning sickness, but she somehow manages to will herself not to vomit.

Feeling hungry, she glances at her watch and notices it's almost lunchtime, so she ops to enjoying the soup Alfred made for her.

She hums to herself as she enjoys her lunch and silently thanks Alfred for the soup.

Once she finishes her meal its back to work for her.

And she finds that she is surprisingly good at it. She even managed to find some of the embezzled money the former head of the Wayne Foundation obscured through shell corporations and hidden in other investments.

* * *

 **Bruce Wayne's Office**

Bruce sits behind his desk twirling a pen in his hand deep in thought. His face neutral as he breaks his thoughts and stops twirling and picks up his phone and calls Lucius Fox. "Lucius, I need to see you now, please."

"On my way, Mr. Wayne."

He hangs up after that and sighs. He's thought about this a lot since he found out. It's best to start early and make sure everything's taken care of for the future.

Minutes pass until there's a knock on the door. "Enter" Bruce commands.

The door then opens revealing an aging African American man, whom has been with his family since his fathers' time. "How can I help you, Bruce?" the man asks as he takes a seat in front of Wayne's desk.

"I need a new trust fund started. Put it under my name as blank or to be decided. Or something" he says shaking his head not caring what name is chosen.

Fox laughs, "What? One trust fund isn't enough for you?" he jokes.

Bruce exhales deeply, "I'm gonna be a father again. And I want to make sure the baby is taken care" he confides.

Lucius's eyebrows arch at the news in surprise but then furrows in consternation, "I notice we have a new head of the Wayne Foundation working here. Beautiful woman" he states. "Oddly familiar though."

"Must have one of those faces" Bruce shrugs, quickly trying to ease Fox of his suspicions of Diana.

Unfortunately, it doesn't work. The man's eyes narrow at his boss as well as friend. "Bruce is this Diana Prince woman the mother?" he asks demanding a truthful answer.

"Yes" the younger man admits his eyes turning away.

"Bruce!" Lucius exclaims sternly. The man takes a deep breath to settle himself. "You know how this looks? You know what people will say about this?" he states, raising his voice with each question.

"Yes, I know, how it looks" Bruce admits wearily with a sigh.

"Nepotism in the workplace is frowned upon. You know what Regina will do once she finds out about this?" he asks.

Bruce sighs again. Yes, he knows what Regina Zellerbach will do about this. Feeling cheated about not getting the promotion to new head of the Foundation. She will raise holy hell. He mentally rolls his eyes; he frankly can't stand the woman personally.

"If Diana can't handle the job, we'll move her to someplace where her skills can flourish" Bruce offers. "She's a fast learner, I'm sure she's capable of handling the Foundation better than her predecessor" agitation in his voice at the mere mention of the person, whom, stole millions right under his nose.

Finding that acceptable Fox agrees. He prepares himself to leave but stops himself, "Oh, Bruce" getting said man's attention once more, "what have I told you about thinking me an idiot?" he asks with a small smirk. "A pair of glasses and a change in hairstyle doesn't change much. I get national news too."

Bruce leans back in his chair. He should have known Lucius Fox will be able to see through Diana's disguise. The man does help in Bruce's mission to Gotham. The man is as trusted as Alfred. How Superman keeps his alter ego a secret he will never know.

The older gentleman raises from his seat, "I'll get started on that trust fund" he says making his way to the door. He opens it halfway before turning back, "And Bruce," getting said man's attention again, "congratulations" he says leaving the man alone in his office.

"Thanks" the dark-haired man murmurs, looking terrible.

* * *

 **Diana's Office**

It approaches 4'o clock in the afternoon and the dark-haired woman starts packing up her belongs, knowing her appointment is set for four-thirty.

As she packs up, her phone goes receiving a text from Bruce.

 _R u ready?_

She pauses in her packing and responds to his text.

 _Yeah packing up now._

She puts her phone in her pocket and finishes gathering her things and takes her leave. As she exits her office, she bids farewell to some of her coworkers with a wave and a smile. Some respond, others simply wave back, others just ignore her.

Her heels click as she exits the building and sees Bruce's Porsche waiting for her in front of the building. She makes her way towards it, ignoring her own car residing in the company parking lot.

She gets in and shuts the door with a heavy sigh, obviously exhausted.

Bruce doesn't even give her a spare glance as he drives off to Dr. Thompkins clinic.

It is awkwardly quiet on the drive there. The man gives the woman quick glances as he navigates the road out of the corner of his eye.

Concentrated on the road, he asks, "Tired?" he asks, the answer blatantly obvious, but he tries to make conversation, odd coming from him of all people.

"Exhausted" she answers her usually accented voice heavy with fatigue. Her head resting against the car door.

Silence once again fills the vehicle, until Diana breaks it, "Why does Regina dislike me?" she asks remembering said woman's icy disposition poorly covered by false pleasantries.

She turns her head to look at the driving man, a slight pained expression on her face.

His answer starts with a slight pause, before he answers her, "Regina was next in line for head of the Wayne Foundation. She feels cheated by the newcomer, meaning- "

"Me" Diana interrupts turning back to look out the window. Her face a mix of fatigue and guilt. The latter coming up a lot lately.

"Oh. I found some of the embezzled money you were looking for" the Amazon informs the father of her child.

"Good. Thanks." He replies in a monotone. The woman's azure eyes dart to the driver's side as soon as the words leave the man's mouth. Concern regarding his attitude lately raising some bells. Maybe she should have waited to tell Bruce about the baby. He must be having some difficulty processing the fact they are having a child together. Hell, she's still having trouble processing the baby. Gods, both their lives are a mess right now.

"Lucius knows" the man says suddenly. "About the baby and about you."

"Oh." She pauses slightly but then asks, "Is that going to be a problem?" she asks hesitantly.

Bruce shakes his head no, "Fox knows about my secret and knows how to keep them" he assures the woman next to him.

His assurance seems to calm her. "It's just going to get worse from here" he explains.

"I can handle it Bruce. I don't care what people say about me. We've already had this conversation" she reminds him.

That seems enough for him for now and they continue their travel in silence.

* * *

 **Park Row- The Thomas & Martha Wayne Free Clinic**

The two expecting parents arrive as they park the car in front of the building. They walk into the clinic and Diana signs in with the receptionist and they sit in the waiting room until they are called.

A few minutes pass and then a nurse calls Diana's name, said woman gets up and follows the nurse, though not before she gestures for Bruce to follow them.

They are led to an exam room. The two take a seat inside waiting for the doctor that the nurse told them they would be with them in a few minutes.

A few minutes pass, and an uncomfortable silence occupies the two adults. Both are startled as the door to the exam room opens and a graying short-haired woman enters wearing a white coat.

She greets the bun hair styled woman and introduces herself. "Hello, I'm Doctor Leslie Thompkins."

Diana greets the woman back.

"Bruce has told all about you" the older woman begins, "I want to assure you that I will handle all your blood work and pre-natal care, as well as complete confidentiality, if you want me as your doctor?"

If Bruce trusts this woman with his secrets and to help put him back together again after a rough night of defending Gotham, who is she to refuse. "Sounds good, doctor" she agrees.

"Great" the doctor utters with a smile. She makes her way to the cabinets on the left side of the room and pulls out a dark green hospital gown and hands it to Diana. "Put this on and sit on the exam table. I'll be back in a few minutes" she informs her patient, drawing back the curtains to her privacy and leaves the room.

Leaving only two.

Bruce, who was leaning against the far wall of the room with his arms across his chest. He listens to the sound of Diana fumbling with her clothing. "Diana? You okay?" he calls out.

"I'm fine" she returns uneasy, resulting in the billionaire raising an eyebrow. Ignoring her response and turns his head to the side deep in thought regarding patrol for the night, planning to hit some Scarecrow's old hideouts.

His thoughts are broken by the sound of the curtains being pulled back. His eyebrows shoot upward at the sight of Diana.

The baggy gown hanging off her fit body. The sight of her bare legs from the knees down, bringing back memories of when they were in that cave resting after a long day of battle against the horde. One caress follows another as they both end up lying of the ground with him caressing those lovely set of legs as Diana mewls in his ear in pleasure as he quickly brings her to climax.

The dark-haired man quickly returns to the present as he feels hot and his mouth waters. In an effort to settle down he turns his gaze to the floor and clears his throat.

Once he's reined himself in, he glances back to Diana, whom has removed her glasses seeing as how Leslie knows who she is finds them rather pointless.

She fiddles with her gown as she squeezes her legs together tightly.

Once again, another awkward silence fills up the room. The dark-haired duo finds this rather ridiculous. They have known each other for years and they've slept together several times for decades, they should be able to talk to one another.

Before either can utter a word, Leslie returns.

"Oh, good! You're ready" she says aloud taking in Diana's appearance. "Let's begin" putting on gloves.

As the exam gets underway the doctor takes blood pressure, heart rate, and draws blood and asks what she's been experiencing during her pregnancy.

"Tired. Nausea. My powers short out" she rattles off.

Leslie gives her a look filled with mirth, "Well I can't attest to your powers, Miss Prince, but it sounds like what you're experiencing is a normal pregnancy" she tells her. "Lie back, I'm going to perform an internal exam to make sure everything's alright."

The doctor pulls the curtain giving them privacy from Bruce, whom has been ignored this whole time.

The woman nods and complies and puts her legs in the stir ups, taking a deep breath.

"This is going to feel cold and uncomfortable" the older woman warns.

Diana chuckles, "Oh, the cold doesn't—BOTHER ME!" she yelps, her eyes wide as dinner plates as the medicine woman does her thing.

Bruce simply raises an eyebrow as the Amazon yelped.

"Okay, everything looks good," Dr Thompkins pulls back, "Put your legs down please" she requests.

The raven-haired woman complies with the doctor and sits up with her legs pressed together.

"I'll be performing a sonogram now. Scoot up and rest against the pillow" the doctor orders as she walks around and adjusts the table till Diana's sitting up with her back against the pillow. The doctor pulls a sheet over the pregnant woman's pelvis covering her up and has the woman pull the gown up till just below her breasts exposing her abdomen.

The gray-haired woman calls Bruce over to join them. She squirts gel on to the pregnant woman's belly and turns on the sonography machine.

Diana feels pressure as the doctor presses the wand into her belly and starts searching for the fetus within her, so she can capture an image on the monitor.

"And there… we… go," the doctor states as the fetus appears on the monitor. She presses a button on the machine and the exam room echoes with the sound of their baby's heartbeat. "The heartbeat can be heard faintly at about six weeks into the pregnancy," Leslie informs the parents. After she examine the fetus, she goes on, "Appears to be approximately 1.125 inches long indicating you're about eight weeks pregnant."

But her words fall on deaf ears, as both parents are transfixed on the image before them. Their child is right there, with a strong yet faint heartbeat.

Both are chocked up with emotion and awe as their child is living within Diana.

Neither aware that they are holding hands until they both feel the other squeeze tightly. Diana's eyes well up as she gazes upon her baby for the first time. Albeit it is through a machine and not seeing her child the natural way. In her arms, but she can wait a little longer.

"Oh my God" she hears Bruce murmur next to her, causing her to whip her head to the right, worried Bruce noticed something wrong on the image.

Her concern is misplaced as she observes Bruce's expression, which lacks any worry, instead awe is the only thing she sees on his face. "That's a baby" he whispers lowly.

Diana's worry is gone, Bruce's face is all the reason she needs. He wants the baby just as much as she does. She smiles softly, as her thumb caresses the back of his hand.

Doctor Thompkins smiles at the scene, "I'll make you a copy of the sonogram. I'll prescribe you vitamins. The morning sickness isn't going anywhere for a while. I want to see you in a few weeks to check up on you. Alright?"

"Yes, thank you, doctor" Diana answers quickly.

Leslie exits the room leaving Bruce and Diana, as the latter get dressed.

The two leave with a photo and vitamins in hand with an appointment in a few weeks.

The drive home was quiet because Diana had fallen asleep in the car. He pulls into the driveway of the manor and turns the car off. He gets out and goes to the passenger's side and carries the Amazon out, making his way to the front door.

Alfred, having been informed of the two's impending arrival opens the front door for them. He greets the master of the house, whom passes the man with a slight nod.

Bruce carries the mother of his unborn child to her bedroom. Placing her gently on top of her bed. He takes her heels off gently not to wake her and lays a blanket on top of her. He quietly exits and lets her rest.

* * *

 **Little short sorry. But, you will be happy to know the next chapter is already being worked on. Should be up next week!**

 **Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

Making the Best of It

Chapter 5

 **An Abandoned Farm- 3 miles outside Gotham**

Four weeks have passed since Diana's doctor's appointment with Leslie, four more weeks of the Scarecrow free to carry out whatever deviant scheme he has planning. After tearing Gotham City apart, going through Crane's old hideouts and hunting down his old goons, interrogating one old henchmen in particular resulted in gaining information on a current member of Crane's gang.

After hunting said thug down to the My Alibi, a bar, he waited until the goon came out with a stumble then made his move.

It's quite amazing how quickly a man sobers up when they are hanging from the top of a skyscraper. Batman couldn't get the man to shut up after he coughed up what he wanted to know.

Scarecrow's been operating outside an abandoned farm for months' now. It is the perfect hiding place for his plans. Isolated, so no will discover the deranged chemist and no one would report the noises coming from the place. His one mistake was bringing the idiots into the mix. He shouldn't have told his gang where to find him.

After a brief scuffle with the escapee, one of Scarecrow's thugs managed to catch the vigilante off guard and attacked him from behind. The other henchmen at the farm quickly arrive alerted by the noise.

Which brings the vigilante to right now.

Batman being restrained by three men attempting to put him feet first into a woodchipper

Batman grits his teeth struggling to shake them off, his cape hanging down. One thug on each of his arms holding them at bay, while the third is behind him with his large arms wrapped around his torso.

The three crabwalk the caped man closer to the machine, its loud engine rumbling the night.

"Come on already" one of his captors' whines as the vigilante continues to struggle.

"Damn he's strong" another utters holding one of the arms.

"Just move" the one behind Batman commands. "We're almost there."

The black and gray clad man pulls on his arms and breaks their hold on his arms and elbows the two in their faces.

They cry out and fall to the ground clutching their injured faces groaning in pain.

The third one still restraining the great detective tries putting him into the woodchipper by himself. However, the vigilante bends his knees and brings them to his chest and puts all his weight back and backflips over the thug. His feet returning to the ground.

Unfortunately, the move made causes the thug to stumble forward into the machine. His arm tangled up in the crime fighter's cape ends up in the machine. The goon shrieks in agony as his arm is shredded, blood and bits as well as pieces of cape come out the other end. Batman gasps in horror at what happened and unlatches his cape from around his neck before he gets pulled in as well.

Batman gets straight to work pulling the maimed man free and puts him on the ground.

"Oh, shit!" one of the downed henchmen shouts.

"He killed Remy!" the other yells in horror.

Not wanting to end up like Remy, the two ran to their car. "Come on! The boss is already long gone." One says to the other starting the car and guns it.

Batman finds himself at a crossroads. He can go after the escaping thugs and find out where Scarecrow has gone, or he can stop the maimed goon from bleeding to death. No choice at all.

Batman wraps what's left of his cape around the stump of what was once an arm, putting pressure on it to slow the bleeding. He pulls off his utility belt and wraps it around acting as a tourniquet. He hopes the man doesn't go into shock. Blood soaking his gauntlets, some splashed on his face and on his black and yellow outlined bat symbol on his chest. Batwing en route for med evac.

Damn it all.

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

Today is Saturday. Usually most of the house would still be asleep, except for Alfred. However, since the arrival of the Amazon Princess it has gotten quite lively. Except for Damian, whose interaction with the woman has been scarce. The teenager still views the woman's unborn child to be a threat to his position in the family.

Which brings us to now, in the kitchen of the manor where Damian is enjoying an omelet, made by Alfred, whom cleans up, silently scolding the boy for eating in the kitchen and leaving the dining room collecting metaphoric dust, because the Wayne family butler would never overlook any speck of dust in his cleaning duties.

Just then the Amazon of the house enters the kitchen. Dressed in a pair of gray sweatpants and a lavender tank top, her feet bare. Her belly starting to swell as she has just started her second trimester.

"Good morning" she greets the two males. The teenager ignores her greeting but the gentleman bids hello, "Good morning, Miss Diana! And how are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine" she answers opening the refrigerator, seeking the milk. Finding none, she looks to Alfred, "Any milk?"

"I am dreadfully sorry, Miss Diana, but I'm afraid I used the last of it to make Master Damian's omelet" he answers with a frown.

A sigh escapes her ruby lips, so much for cereal for breakfast.

So, she opens the freezer and pulls out a container of cookies and cream ice cream, which she has been craving.

Shutting the door, she stands at the kitchen island and opens it.

The butler looks on with his mouth half open and raising a finger debating whether he should interject on the pregnant woman's choice of breakfast.

Thankfully, he didn't have to as the master of the house returns.

He walks in dressed in a dark suit, white shirt with the collar open, sans tie. He approaches Diana and plucks the dessert from her hands and receives a look from her for his actions.

Instead of speaking to her, he sets down on the island a gallon of milk in a plastic bag. He walks around the kitchen gathering a spoon, a bowl, and cereal. He sets them down in front of Diana.

"Oh. Thanks", she says as Bruce pours the milk into the bowl.

She gives him a small smile but all he does is stare at her blankly. She starts to eat her breakfast and Bruce gets himself some coffee.

Leaning against the island, as she chews, her eyes narrow as she catches something on the milk container. Curious, she swallows and moves the milk gallon in place with her finger.

It takes a few seconds to know what the faded red splotch is. "There's blood on the milk" she states bluntly.

"Not my blood" Bruce calls out as he exits the kitchen. Diana looks over her shoulder to Alfred in worry.

The gentleman simply shrugs his shoulders not knowing what to say.

* * *

 **Watchtower**

Batman stalks the corridors of the satellite mentally groaning to himself for having monitor duty. He's stuck looking at computer screens for the next six hours while Scarecrow still roams free in Gotham.

"Batman" a male voice calls out interrupting the vigilante's thoughts.

The dark cloaked man stops in his tracks and mentally sighs, he knows whose voice that was.

He slowly turns his head looking over his shoulder seeing a red and blue clothed man approaching.

Another sigh.

The kryptonian catches up to Batman. "Bruce, how are things?" he greets in his usual chipper tone.

"Fine" the man replies curtly.

"Cool" the red and blue man utters awkwardly. "So, how's Diana?"

"She's fine."

"Okay. And, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine" he bits out having frown annoyed by the barrage of questions.

Feeling that he's on thin ice, he asks what he really wanted to know. "I hear you cut a man's arm off?" he states sternly.

Batman turns his head forward and scoffs. This is why he's facing an inquisition?

"It was an accident" Batman answers wanting to end Superman's inquiry.

"The man's lucky to be alive!" Superman snaps at him.

Finally, having had enough, Batman faces the kryptonian gritting his teeth in fury. "He tried to woodchipper me" he explains.

"And that justifies maiming the man!" the dark-haired man explodes.

"It was an accident!" Batman repeats.

The conversation getting more and more heated with every word.

Seeing as how things are going nowhere, Superman tries another approach, "Look, I know you're going through a rough time," he empathizes. "With Diana and the baby. With Selina. Just know that you can talk to—"

"Enough!" Batman interrupts with a roar. "Yes, I am still dealing with the end of my engagement. Yes, I am still getting used to the idea of a baby and I am still dealing with the fact I wrecked Diana's relationship, but I wouldn't take my frustrations out by maiming a man" he finishes. Every word getting him angrier and angrier.

With nothing left to say, Batman walks off.

"Bruce" Superman calls out.

"Don't you have a building to go leap?!" the vigilante yells leaving Superman alone in the hallway.

* * *

 **Leslie's Clinic**

Diana sits atop of the exam table waiting patiently for the doctor to arrive. Dressed in a light blue long-sleeved shirt with a low neckline, dark jeans and boots. Her long dark hair in a ponytail and a pair of thin-rimmed glasses to finish off her appearance.

Sitting in the corner is Bruce quiet and mile away in his own mind. Thoughts on the Scarecrow no doubt. He knows he shouldn't be thinking about a madman right now; he should be here in the room thinking about seeing his child again.

He brings himself to the here and now, glancing at Diana, whom, is slouching slightly, the palm of her hands pressing into the cushioned table absently kicking her legs.

Just then, Leslie enters with a smile and shuts the door behind her. "So, who's ready to see a baby?" she asks pleasantly.

"I am" the pregnant woman answers with a small smile. Excitement raging within her. And why wouldn't she? Today is the day they find out whether they are having a boy or a girl. The Amazon has already expressed her opinion to Bruce on the sex of their child.

The doctor starts to get to work on Diana. Checking her pulse, temperature and blood pressure as well as drawing some blood. As she does this, she asks the woman how she's feeling.

The woman responds that she feels fine. No abnormalities during her pregnancy so far. The older woman expresses how good that is.

Thompkins informs the woman she will be preforming an ultrasound and she should lie back.

Diana nods and does so.

Leslie drags the sonographer from the corner to Diana and activates it.

Diana calls Bruce over to be there to witness this moment. Wanting to be there as well the man gets up from his seat and walks over to her.

Diana pulls up her shirt revealing her swollen belly. It is a bump. A lovely bump if you asked anyone in the room.  
Leslie squirts gel on the exposed stomach and presses the wand into the flesh. The wand is moved around collecting images.

While this is happening, Diana reaches over and grabs Bruce's hand tightly. He doesn't say anything nor gives her a look. He's completely entranced by the ultrasound.

Leslie flips a switch on the machine to help capture an image.

After a few more minutes pass, Leslie responds, "Here we are" she states joy evident in her words. Her words catch the expectant parents' attention.

"Do you want to know what you're having?" she asks.

"Yes!" the two exclaim simultaneously.

Their reaction brings an even bigger smile to the old woman's face. "Well, I can assure you both that your daughter is perfectly healthy in this stage of her development."

"Daughter?" Bruce murmurs in disbelief. He's going to have a daughter. The thought causes the corner of his lip to twitch upwards slightly.

Diana looks back over her shoulder to Bruce, "Told ya" she says with a smug smile.

"You had a fifty-fifty shot" the man replies with a grimace. She teasingly sticks her tongue out at him.

"It's a good thing we didn't bet. Otherwise, I'd be the billionaire and you… "she pauses trying to put this delicately, "would be penniless" she decides to be tactless.

The dark-haired man however is not amused. He slightly glares at the Amazon, whom still gives him a beautiful teasing smile.

The man looks away and exhales through his nose deeply and returns to her. His stoicism is broken as her smile breaks through and he cracks a small smile of his own.

Leslie interrupts the pair's exchange by clearing her throat, successfully gaining their attention. She continues her medical explanations by pointing to an area on the ultrasound and circles it with her index finger. "This here is where you can see the baby's sex, if you two were wondering. Ten little fingers and toes too."

"Can we get a copy?" Diana asks, her eyes transfixed on the image of her daughter. The idea brings her warm feeling inside.

"Of course."

Suddenly, Diana gasps, her azure-eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Bruce exclaims worriedly.

The raven-haired woman's eyes slowly tera up and starts to sob.

"Diana?" Bruce utters panicked. His hands out not knowing what's wrong. Hundreds of horrible things flash through his mind.

The pregnant woman slowly collects herself and turns to Bruce, "She moved" she sniffs. "I felt her move."

The dark-haired man breathes a sigh of relief. For a second, he thought something terrible had occurred.

Leslie, whom was quiet offers her medical expertise, "That's called quickening" she explains. "The first movement of the fetus. Usually, occurs during the first few weeks of the second trimester."

When the two returned to the manor and told Alfred the news that a daughter of the Wayne family will soon pass through the threshold of Wayne Manor.

Bruce and Diana know one thing for certain. They can't wait to see their daughter.

* * *

 **Wayne Enterprises- Bruce Wayne's Office**

Bruce sits at his desk, cursing the day he met the Gentle Man and wishes he never agreed to sub in for him once a year.

And Lucius was right. Regina Zellerbach would raise holly hell. And she is.

Bringing him to the two other occupants of his office. Lucius Fox and Regina Zellerbach.

The latter is shouting at the billionaire regarding some news floating around the company building.

Diana Prince is having Bruce Wayne's baby. Someone apparently saw the two leave Wayne Tower together as well as someone finding out Diana's seeing an OBGYN.

God, he wants to strangle someone right now.

"How dare you give one of your floozies the highest position in the Wayne Foundation" Regina explodes.

The billionaire keeps his cool and keeps up his mask. The man leans back in his seat and crosses his arms across his chest.

Lucius remains silent, more than happy for Bruce to handle his own mess. As well as awaiting an opportunity to step in of things get ugly.

"Regina, relax" Bruce replies waving his hand as if it's nothing.

The older woman slams her hands on the rich man's desk, startling Fox and shaking some of the items on the desk, "Don't tell me to relax!" Regina yells. "I wanted that promotion and you knew it! And gave it to some slut you knocked up!" she accuses glaring at the man.

And with that civilities are gone.

"Alright enough!" Bruce commands angrily. "Diana has proven to be a competent head as well managing to find over half the embezzled money from the previous head's time" he tells her. He rests his arms on his desk, "Diana's going on maternity leave in a few months. You'll get your chance to be the head of the Wayne Foundation then. Now, get out" he orders annoyed.

Regina grimaces angrily and straightens up and walks to the door. As she opens said door, she yells, "This isn't over" slamming the door shut.

Fox sighs, "That went well" he jokes.

Bruce just glares at the older man.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay and sorry for another small chapter but this is how I planned it out. Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favs! Small little hiatus for this story. Going to work on Beware the wonderbat and life unexpected. Already have the beginning of the BWB started and then want to get to work on LE because I am very psyched for the next chapter. I have so much planned for it! But I will still be working on the Making the best of it willing working on the others I promise. TDKT will be delayed for a little while because I can seem to find the will to get on with it and I don't want to force myself to do it because then no one's gonna enjoy. But this also helps me plan out the rest of the first act which will be spectacular.**

 **Finally, I have a question for all of you. Can you give me feedback on if I'm doing Bruce right? I feel like my Bruce is lacking. I just thought that if Batman went through hell and ruined his own and Diana's relationship and found out he's having a baby with her he'd do the most Batman thing of all: throw himself into his work. I am working on helping him resolve his problems over time with Diana, whom will also be having some of her own problems. Also Diana. Let me know if I am doing her character justice. Anyway, see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, screwed up the chapters hope i fixed it!

* * *

Making the Best of It

Chapter 6

 **Gotham- Across the rooftops**

A figure ran across the rooftops of the dark city. Panting with every stride. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but it had to be done. The guy deserved it.

He had it coming for years. So, he did it. He shot the Penguin, even though as word quickly spread of the act, _**he**_ would be coming after him with a vengeance.

He knew he shouldn't do it, but he was greatly tempted. The figure knew once he did, _**he**_ would appear out of nowhere like always and lay the beatdown.

Damn it, he did it anyway.

He looked over his shoulder and saw nothing. Normally, that would make any average person relax. But the figure wasn't an average person. He was taught by the best to do extraordinary things.

He looked back to his front, just as a black fist bashed into the left side of his face, shattering the left side of his red helmet, "Hoooood!" Batman screamed ferociously.

He knew it.

He shouldn't have looked back, he thought as the blow knocked him to the floor, wincing in pain.

Batman grabbed the fallen man and pulled him up by his jacket, glaring down at him, "I told you, I would let you be the outlaw Gotham needed, so long as you didn't kill. I almost started to believe we mended our relationship, but no, you had to kill it like you killed the Penguin" he went on rage building.

Red Hood only at him with narrowed eyes. _Lectures_. Like always.

Hood headbutted his former mentor in the face, subsequently freeing him from his fellow vigilante's iron grasp.

Batman stumbled backwards a few steps before recovering. His visage fierce, his teeth bared.

Red pulled his pistol out and pointed it at Batman, only for his mentor's swift reflexes to kick in, grasping the younger man's wrist and twisted it until the end of the magazine was pointed at its wielder's face.

A touch of the older man's other hand and the magazine shot out hitting the helmet clad man right in the face. He stumbled to the rough ground losing his grip on his weapon.

His mentor was on him in an instant, grabbing at Red's shirt and tore the red bat from the younger man's chest exposing the kevlar underneath.

His other unoccupied hand whacked Red in his exposed face.

A cry spilled from his throat as he fell down once more. Bruce isn't holding out on him. You would think he was fighting Bane.

Say what you will about Jason Todd, The Red Hood, but he's no one's punching bag.

He pulled out his other Beretta from his left side only for Batman to grab his wrist and broke it like a twig, resulting in a painful scream. The gun fell to the ground with a clank.

Red clenched his teeth, shoving the pain away, delivered a hard-right jab to Batman's face stunning him which left him open for a knee to the gut.

The dark-clad man doubled over from the blow, the sight of him in withering in pain brought a satisfied smile to the younger man's face.

A hard back of the head headbutt quickly removed that smile.

Hood's head flew backwards as Batman returned the favor by sending a sharp kick to the man's abdomen.

Red groaned, jaw throbbing as he fell once more and saw his discarded weapon a foot away from him. He scrambled to it reaching out with his uninjured arm.

He turned his body at the waist once he got his gun and pointed it at his enemy, but a dark boot kicked it right out of his hand putting that plan in a grave. A fuming Batman grabbed his son by the throat and hoisted him up, his feet dangling a little above the ground.

He hit Hood in the face with a left cross with so much power behind it he shattered the rest of the helmet to pieces. However, Batman was still on him like a vicious animal, far too furious to let up that easily.

Four body blows which resulted in two cracked ribs.

A black eye.

Fractured collarbone.

A dislocated shoulder.

The other shoulder broken.

The older man pummeled his son into submission. All the anger, all the frustrations from over the years just came pouring out. Mostly from the past few months, came bursting to the surface like a volcano erupting.

A dark hand gripped the beaten man, whom dangled limply, "Somedays I wish you never came back from the dead. At least then I wouldn't have to see this spiteful little creature you've become."

Jason could only groan, semiconscious, barely able to even hear his mentor's words. His body bloody and broken.

Just as Batman was about to end this, a red arrow was shot out of nowhere piercing the ground and released a pink smoke cloud.

Batman dropped Jason ceremonially, whom released a groan as he plopped to the ground. The dark clad man inhaled some before he could protect himself.

He quickly began dizzy, unconsciously swaying in place. Vision blurry as it soon became difficult to stay conscious. He tried to will himself to stay awake, but the drug was too strong. Even for him.

The effect of the drug overcame him, and he collapsed unconscious.

He awoke half an hour later to see Jason gone. He narrowed his white eyes as he caught a glimpse of a red arrow.

He plucked it from the ground and examined.

Took him half a second to realize who it belonged to. "Harper" he growled. He tossed the arrow and started to walk away.

Not how he imagined it, but it worked out for him in the end.

Jason's gone. Far from Gotham by now. The boy clearly got the message.

Never come to Gotham again.

If Jason wasn't smart enough to understand the consequences for coming back, well, he'll be here to get the message across again.

* * *

 **Batcave**

Batman returned to his dark sanctuary an hour after his run-in with Jason. Too angry to continue patrol properly as well as his body compromised by the gas, he was exposed to, he decided it was best to call it a night. The fact that it was only two in the morning put him in an even sourer mood. A whole night's patrol ruined.

Reports came in that the Penguin's still alive but in a medically induced coma to help him through healing process due to his brain having swollen heavily.

The dark-clad man marched to the training area to work out his frustrations and anger from tonight and other things that plagued him. He removed his cowl that rested against his back.

As he reached the training area, he activated the training dummies and immediately got to making himself feel better.

After destroying eight training dummies and bloodying his knuckles he left to get cleaned up in the locker room showers.

But before he could he heard a disapproving clearing of a throat; the individual piercing glare stabbed the man's back.

Bruce growled in his throat, "Yes, Alfred?" he turned to the older gentleman to see his disapproving gaze.

The younger man matched the gaze with a burning glare.

The butler scoffed at his surrogate son in disappointment and disapproval of how he has handled the situation.

"I see you've finished your little tantrum" his words icily stabbed the man like razor blades, glancing at the wrecked dummies.

The dark-haired man doesn't let his surrogate father's words get to him.

Not in the mood however, "What?" he snapped.

"Master Todd, sir" the aging man answered.

Bruce inhaled and exhaled deeply attempting to relax. A dejected expression on his face as his blue eyes fell to the floor. "He almost murdered the Penguin, Alfred."

The middle-aged man nodded solemnly, "I know he did, sir. But he's your son" he reasoned.

"He tried to murder someone, Alfred" he defended his stance. "I am tired of giving him chances. Being the only one who's trying to maintain our relationship" he said temper flaring. "No more. He went too far this time" he finished and walked to the showers leaving Alfred alone shaking his head at the retreating man. A daughter of the Wayne family will soon be arriving in this house. What kind of family will she be a part of when members of this family are being banished?

* * *

 **Wayne Manor  
** A new day rose over Gotham, completely unaware of the changes that have occurred within Gotham's most infamous family.

Bruce woke up in the late morning, dressed to go golfing with the mayor today. A scowl firmly on his face, a result of both last night's 'family meeting' as well as having to golf with a corrupt official just to keep up appearances. Frankly, he feels like he needs a shower after being in the same room with Mayor Hady.

He walked past the living room and in his peripheral he caught the sight of a tall person with long dark hair.

Slightly, curious about what the woman in the manor is up to, he walked back into the room she resided in.

There the pregnant woman, dressed in grey shorts and a maroon tee-shirt concealing her ever growing belly. She sat on the large antique couch with a bowl of strawberries next to her with a very large book, that almost appeared like a photo album.

His eyes narrowed as he caught a glimpse of other papers. He leaned over the couch, "What are you up to?" he startled the woman making her jump in her seat.

She looked over her shoulder causing some of her inky locks to drag over her shoulder. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was Bruce talking to her.

Slightly embarrassed at getting caught, she gave a laugh, picking up the album from her lap and showed it to the man.

"I started making a baby book. I heard some mothers' make them for their children" the raven-haired woman explained what she was making. She smiled brightly, "I wanted one for our daughter too. Outline her life and show it to her when she's older."

The man took the album from her and immediately recognized how heavy it was. She must've gotten the extra-large one. What was she going to do? Outline every day of their child's life?

He … suddenly didn't find that so bad. If every day of their daughter's life was outlined in this book, he wouldn't feel so bad if he ever missed something important in her life. But he would still hate himself if he did.

He started to go through it and saw a photograph of a positive pregnancy test and on the next page a picture of Diana's bloodwork from that other clinic she went to before she told about the baby. He then saw the first sonogram when the two of them first went to Leslie's clinic. He turned the next page and was presented with the second sonogram with the title above, "It's a girl!" as he looked through the book his features slowly cooled from disgruntled to relaxed.

A small smile slowly appeared on his face. He looked back to Diana, whom had a nervous smile on her face, anxiously awaiting the man's thoughts on the baby book.

"I think it's a great idea, Diana" he encouraged.

She beamed taking the book back, "Thank you." She noticed his attire, Golfing?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"With the mayor. Trying to keep up appearances as well as trying to build some bridges that could be useful in the future" the dark-haired man explained.

"Have fun" she uttered eating a few strawberries not even considering offering him any. Her hormones obviously making her crave food.

Bruce left her after that in the direction of the kitchen for some coffee.

With each stride he felt… better about what occurred with Jason and his anger dissipated for the moment. He felt like a weight was lifted from him. A sense of warmth inside. He found it… odd.

Was this what impending fatherhood felt like?

* * *

 **Golf Course**

Early afternoon tee off with the mayor. With this blistering heat in mid-June. Welcome to hell.

That's how Bruce Wayne felt as he watched Sebastian Hady miss his second swing.

The man was all red and sweaty in the summer heat. Flustered by his missed swings he threw his golf club away in frustration. He yelled and stomped his feet like a small child.

You could make a political cartoon about this man. Corrupt to the core. The reason Gotham is in the state it has been in for years.

As well as Hady trying to block Wayne Enterprises New Gotham Plan to rebuild Gotham's under privileged neighborhoods didn't make Bruce any less endearing to the older man.

Panting Hady relaxed and got another club from his caddie. "I'll tell you Wayne this course has to be cursed or just a lousy place" he said testing the club before finally sending the ball packing.

"Had it occurred to you, that you're just a lousy golfer" the younger man deadpanned.

Hady gave Bruce a wicked look as he waited for the rich man to take his turn. The dark-haired man set his ball down on the tee. He swung and knocked it farther than Hady had. The ball landed ten feet away from the first hole.

Hady glared and cursed, all the while Bruce managed to smirk at Hady's displeasure.

After a few more holes Hady starts to talk business. "You know Wayne, your little renovation project isn't going so well" he stated with a laugh.

"Must be because you're constantly getting in the way of the project" Bruce said irritated by arrogant man.

"Yes, well, that's because you are making me look incompetent" Hady replied heatedly. "Making me look like I'm not doing much for the city."

"You're not."

The mayor sneered at Bruce, "You little…"

"You know the best thing about mayor's Hady?" Bruce asked, "They can only serve two terms. And you just got reelected" he smirked.

The older man glared at him. Silently stewing in anger. The audacity at this rich pretty boy.

A thought suddenly entered Hady's mind as Bruce took a stance to hit the ball.

"Are you really in any position to judge me? According to what the gossip columns are saying about your baby momma?" Hady spoke with a sickening smirk on his face hoping to rub Wayne's face in the dirt. Hiring his new baby momma to run his family's charity. Well, that just looks like someone's paying someone off for pain and suffering.

The older man's question made Bruce miss his shot as his eyes widened at the question and hit nothing but air. He turned back to Hady with a dark look in his eyes. If that parasite dared to drag Diana into something, he will be very sorry.

"I mean, how many illegitimate children does this make?" Bruce can hear the arrogant smirk in his words.

"A man in your influential position sure can party. Did you pay her off by getting her that position in your charity? I can't blame you for wanting a good time with her. I've seen her. She is…spectacular" Hady stated wolfishly.

Bruce's face turned even and took his club and walked back to his golf cart along with his caddie.

Curious, Hady yelled, "Where you are going?"

The dark-haired man sat in the driver seat of the cart, his expression neutral, "I suddenly feel ill" his disdain for the mayor of Gotham overcoming him. He no longer could stand the man's presence. "Enjoy the course" he parted ways with the other man and drove off.

* * *

 **Wayne Enterprises-Wayne Foundation Offices**

The new Wayne Foundation building will take another six months to be completely reconstructed. So, Diana and the Wayne Foundation will have to tough it out here in Wayne Tower for a little while longer.

The Amazon dressed in a navy skirt and a maroon sleeveless blouse; her navy blazer draped on the back of her chair. Her hair in the traditional bun as well as a pair of new glasses on her face. Matching heels covered her feet, although with her feet starting to swell, heels were becoming a luxury that would soon be lost. Her clothing barely contained her enlarged abdomen, already a few weeks into her second trimester. She sat at a table with the board of the foundation having a meeting about the museum fundraiser next month.

She felt a chill on her exposed skin as the air conditioner was blasting in the conference room. The city is experiencing a hot summer.

Out of the corner of her blue eyes she saw Regina still giving her the stink eye. The raven-haired woman mentally rolled her eyes. She was dead tired of Regina acting like this, she knew that Bruce skipped over Regina for head of the Foundation by putting her in charge and she truly felt bad about it, until she was fed up with Regina's behavior and simply ignored her.

"So, we are all set for the museum benefit in July?" a board member asked another.

"Everything looks good. The museum curator says the new wing will be finished in time for the benefit" another member replied.

"Great!" Diana exclaimed with a smile. She had her heart set of the benefit for the last week because ancient Greek artifacts were going to be part of the new wing and the Amazon couldn't wait to examine them. She looked around the conference room, "I appreciate everyone's help in making this happen."

"It's our pleasure, Miss Prince. I'm sure we all think this is a great thing to do. A new wing for the Gotham Museum as well as half of the donations to go to the Martha Wayne Children's Hospital "one member spoke up.

Most of the board liked Diana and her ideas on how best to use the Wayne Foundation to help people in Gotham. Though at first some were a little wary of the pregnant woman because of the rumors around how she got her position as well as apparently being Bruce Wayne's baby momma. However, not just there. Diana has been discussing expanding worldwide. Working with other charity foundations to help people around the world.

Even Regina, whom disliked Diana with a passion, had to admit it was a fantastic idea.

Diana glanced at her watch and noted the time. "Well since it's almost one, how about we break for lunch and come back in an hour?" she asked the board. Seeing many nod their heads, the meeting ended.

All but Diana remained behind. She released a breath and leaned back in her chair. Exhaustion hitting her hard. The pregnancy taking a heavy toll on her. But she wouldn't trade this for anything. Helping people was in her blood. She liked her job. It was a nice change from punching people. Her heart swelled when she felt her daughter move inside her for the first time back at the clinic.

And she couldn't wait for all her child's other firsts.

* * *

 **Batcave**

Batman returned home after a long night of patrol, surprisingly with Robin in tow. Things had been quite tense between them lately, not that either of them had been talkative to each other.

Father and son have been at odds with one another. Damian believing his father's way of battling crime is ineffective. And Bruce fearing that his son is losing his way. Going too far in the ways of fighting the disease that is crime.

That deep down his son is more a Demon than a Bat.

The man wondered if he was failing his boy in some way.

He knew he wasn't the most emotional man and he's aware that is solely his fault. But the man has had a rough few months, you can't blame him for not wanting to be close to people for a while.

He was worried that Damian was feeling replaced with Diana living here and the baby coming soon. But that's not what's happening. Damian is his son and will always be a part of this family. Now if only he could tell him that.

Although, Bruce hasn't exactly been a people person lately. The smallest thing has been setting him off, not with Diana though, she's been great. A calming presence in the manor. It's everyone else or more truthfully, it's him.

He's… he doesn't even know where the hell he is. Since everything with Selina and Diana and the baby things have been chaotic.

Time seems to have infected his metaphorical wounds and he's lashing out keeping others at a distance.

Damian being one of them.

The dark-haired man hasn't really sat down with the teenager and had a good discussion about these changes in the Wayne household and that's his fault.

He's lost one son, he refused to lose another.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the short teenager beating up some practice dummies, clad in his Robin uniform.

The grimace evident on his mask-less face expressed that he had some aggression to work out.

When the teenager roundhouse kicked a dummy's head off, Bruce saw that a conversation was sorely needed.

"Damian" Bruce called out in his baritone voice. His tone clearly displeased by the destruction of the training dummies.

The son gave his father a pointed look not particularly happy with his father's tone, although that's not the only thing he's displeased about regarding his father.

"We should talk" the man said to his son, his tone even.

"About what?" Damian responded with arrogant defiance.

"About this… distance between us" he clarified.

Damian clicked his teeth in his usual way, "Tt."

"Damian" the man removed his cowl, he sounded almost supplicated, yet still had its authoritative tone. "I know we haven't been getting along lately and there is fault on both sides, but I don't want to lose you too. Not after Jason."

"I am far ahead of Todd. But I am not going to change my view of what should be done against criminals and fall in line with yours" Damian argued, the son of the bat never ashamed of his hubris.

The teenager found fault in his fathers' code. It was flawed. It allowed criminals to come back onto the streets. And who gets hurt by these animals? Innocent people, who have done nothing wrong and are simply trying to live their life's.

Well no more. They want to act like animals they will be treated like animals. They will be secured in a private prison manned solely by him, at least they won't be able to bribe anyone to help escape. They deserve to be caged like beasts.

"I'm not asking you to" Bruce tried to placate. "But you can't do what you've been doing to criminals without expecting them to become more vicious" he lectured adamantly.

Not liking where his father was going, Damian started to become defiant, "Why do you even care? Isn't protecting innocent people what we're about? How all _this_ "he waved his hand towards the entirety of the batcave, "is about stopping criminals from hurting people?" he yelled, genuinely confused by his fathers' problem with what he's doing.

"There is room for compassion."

"Not for the depraved!"

The conversation reached a stalemate. They were silent. Both quickly realizing that further discussions on this topic will be pointless. Both are highly stubborn and will not change their opinions on the matter.

Damian instead goes for the jugular, "Why do you even care about this? Aren't you too busy with the new family member coming soon?" he scoffed in a snide way. Like this family wasn't big enough as it is.

The man mentally rolled his eyes, _so we're going to address_ _ **this**_ _then_ , he mentally thought to himself.

"Damian, you are acting like a toddler, where your parents just brought home the new baby and you are feeling threatened by their presence and are acting out" Bruce explained, his tone making the teenager appear and feel childish.

Damian's green eyes glared at his father heatedly. He grit his teeth silently fuming by his father's conclusion. "Isn't there enough kids in this family? Don't you have enough?!" he bellowed.

"Diana and the baby weren't planned" the billionaire tried to appease the thirteen-year old. "I discussed this with you and the family months ago."

"I don't like it!"

"Enough!" Bruce roared; his teeth bared. Patience gone. The muscles in his hands tighten as his fingers appear claw-like. "This ridiculous feeling of insecurity comes from childish emotions. You are not a child. Diana and the baby are here to stay. You are my son and I love you. You will stop this behavior and start acting like the responsible young man I know you are" he finished taking deep breathes.

Damian was struck dumb by his father. He felt half his age under his scrutinizing glare.

Silently, Bruce pointed to upstairs, wordlessly instructing the boy to go to his room.

Surprisingly, Damian obeyed and walked to the batcave entrance, shoulders hanging low.

He paused as his father's voice entered his ears, "I don't expect you to fall in love with Diana, but you will show her the same respect she shows you" he instructed and warned his son. "Don't think I haven't noticed."

The boy wordlessly nodded and walked upstairs to the manor.

Bruce sighed; his head fell downward. _That could have gone better_ , he thought to himself.

Father and son haven't spoken since. Or seen one another since then.

* * *

 **I have a plan. Don't worry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So Sorry! I know I haven't updated in too long. School and stuff. But I will try and update more.**

* * *

Making the Best of It

Chapter 7

 **Gotham City- Late June**

Heavy rainfall descended onto the gothic city. Forecast said Gotham was getting a tropical storm with the possibility of turning into a hurricane.

A top of the many gargoyles crouched the Dark Knight Detective himself, almost a part of the statue himself.

The torrential rain crashing down on him didn't bother him. Because he's waiting.

He's hunting.

The Scarecrow has been at large for far too long. And he's been busy. Twelve college students were found dead three days ago.

Cause of death was an organ failure brought on by Crane's signature fear toxin. But a new variation of it.

The police officers and medical examiner that were first on scene of the dead students were sick to their stomachs working the ugly scene.

This new variation of Crane's fear toxin overloads the amygdala, an almond-shaped set of nuclei located in the temporal lobe of the brain, where the fear response first begins. The toxin bombarded the amygdala until it liquified along with the rest of the temporal lobe.

Medical examiner never saw anything like it. The liquified lobe was leaking out of the victims' ears when they were found.

Most likely Crane was testing his new toxin of those poor college students. Possibly Crane was taking repressed anger out on the college students from when he was fired from his teaching job at Gotham University.

This new toxin is highly lethal. The vigilante already has the batcomputer synthesizing an antidote to the toxin. Last he checked the computer was at sixty-six percent of completion.

He should probably wait until he had the antidote before going up against Crane but there has been enough death.

That madman will no longer be free to torment the innocent anymore.

He will not tolerate it any further.

The dark clad man turned his head looking out towards the city. And it looked so lovely.

Aside from the heavy downpour.

His mind turned away from the hunt for a moment and returned to Diana. She has plagued his thoughts a lot lately.

This time it was because of something she told him.

She started bringing up baby names. He knew that they had to decide on a name before their daughter was born. But the way she broached the subject took him off guard.

It's not like she came to him with a list of names to consider. No, she wanted the two of them to discuss it together.

In truth, he hasn't even considered any names since Diana told him she was pregnant. It scared it slightly. His daughter didn't ask to be born. Diana and himself were simply careless when they were together. Brief respites between waves of the horde.

But once she comes into the world, she will have no other choice but to trust him and Diana. They will begin to mold her into the person she will become.

It terrifies him.

And in truth, he wants to do this right. He wants to raise her right. Leave her out of his world. Away from Batman. Because wherever Batman is death and tragedy will surely follow.

Through his failures with the boys, keeping his daughter away from the world of Batman is the only option he has.

Because the other choice was telling Diana to take her away from him and never look back.

But he can't do it. He's sacrificed so much for the mission. He refuses to add his daughter to the casualties list.

Once Crane is apprehended, he will begin ensuring his daughter will have nothing to worry about.

He leaves his thoughts to pursue Crane.

He fired his grapple gun and flew through heavy rain and fifty mile an hour winds into the night.

* * *

 **A Rundown Factory in the Industrial District**

Batman managed to track Scarecrow to this abandoned factory. Closed because the company that owned the factory went bankrupt. A lot of that happens in this town.

The vigilante walked down a decrepit hallway with silent footsteps brought on by years of training. He noticed a flickering light fixture in front of a set of double doors.

He walked through them without any hesitation but still highly alert. It was a few minutes of continuing to walk when he started to hear humming.

Closing in on his target for the first time in weeks, Batman marched ahead continuing pursuit. He went through a doorway that lacked a door seeing a single ceiling lamp on hanging above a lab table covered with beakers and tubes.

He stuck to the shadows as he saw the Scarecrow humming to himself gleefully as he mixed chemicals together, completely unaware of his unannounced guest.

Unwilling to take any chances while Crane's close to his chemistry set, Batman picked up a rusted bolt and tossed it towards the west side of the room

CLANK!

The pencil-built professor's head jolted upward as he heard the metallic sound. "Wha-?" He uttered distressed. Having faced Batman multiple times over the years he doesn't take chances and leaves his chemicals to investigate the noise, pulling a flashlight out of a cardboard box on the floor by the table.

The Scarecrow investigated while Batman snuck up behind the mad scientist.

That was the plan until Crane spun on his heel and stabbed his syringe claws on his hand into Batman's abdomen.

"Argh!" Batman released a cry of pain.

"Ha ha!" Crane laughed. "Don't think I'm as predictable as you think, Batman!" his sadistic laughter echoed in the room.

The dark clad man back pedaled away from the usual Arkham resident making the syringes leave his gut.

He groaned trying to get some distance from Scarecrow, discomfort etched on his face clutching his abdomen.

He slouched groaning again, Crane in his field of vision looking on in glee as Batman gets a taste of his new toxin.

"What do you see?" Scarecrow pried. "What are you experiencing? What keeps you up at night? Tell me!" he shouted, the anticipation killing him at not knowing what the Batman's greatest fears are.

The vigilante clenched his teeth trying to concentrate on Scarecrow, but the struggle is real. This new variation is perhaps Crane's deadliest.

Starting to see colors. Can't focus on Scarecrow. Vision getting blurry. His heart was pounding in his ears. His body temp felt like it was over a hundred. He was sweating bullets underneath his cowl.

He managed a scowl before the toxin took its toll.

He started to sway on his feet before finally falling flat on his back.

Scarecrow cried out in glee as he witnessed Batman succumb to the toxin. He leaned in wanting to record the results of his experiment.

And Batman is his new lab rat.

* * *

 **Within Batman's Subconscious**

Hallucinations are usually a dead give away when dealing with Scarecrow's fear toxin. Heart pumping blood into overdrive. Seeing things that aren't there.

Batman doesn't have much time against this new variation. He estimated he has about an hour before his brain starts to liquify.

Within his subconscious Batman awakened finding himself inside the halls of Wayne Manor.

"Wha-?" he uttered confused. He could have sworn he was in a factory fighting the Scarecrow.

Suddenly, he heard screaming.

He ran as fast as he could down the hallway in the direction of the screams. He kept running down the dark hallway, but he seemed to go on forever and he can't seem to make any headway to the screaming person.

The screams persisted and were getting louder by the second. Judging by the screams in was of a person in pain. Panic filled him as he wondered who it was and what was happening.

He continued to run, arms pumping with every stride. Panting heavily as his body was starting to fatigue, he felt like he was running a hundred miles.

He let his analytic mind go to work. Dissecting the scream down for him. It's a sound of pain.

Further work determined it was a woman.

And then, he identified the voice.

Diana.

"Diana!" he screamed running with renewed energy finally seeing a door.

The screams getting louder and closer.

He outstretched his right arm, palm aimed at the door. His fingers reached out desperate to get to her. A million things going through his mind.

The most important one is fear.

What's happening to Diana?!

He kept running and running but it felt like his legs were in the ocean. Constantly lashing out at him.

It felt like a hundred years until he got any closer to the door and by then Diana's screams died down.

That alone set off alarms in his head.

Finally, he made it to the door and kicked it down, "DIANA!" he roared in panic as he entered the room.

"Shhh" a new voice came from the left side of the room.

Batman turned his head and saw the Joker, of all people, sitting in a rocking chair with a pink bundle in his arms.

"You'll wake the baby."

That numbed him as he zeroed in on the pink bundle of blankets nestled into the mass murders arms.

Baby?

Who's baby?

And then it hit him. His head whipped to the bed in the room and all hope left him as he gazed on Diana pale lifeless body, the bedsheets pulled up to her torso. Her head arched backwards on a pillow; her throat slashed caking the white bedsheets crimson.

Diana's dead. That fact alone crushed his soul. He stood frozen like a statue as the mother of his child, one of his allies was dead.

The pieces slowly fell into place as he numbly looked back to the Joker, whom was rocking the chair back and forth silently grinning at the man as he figured it all out.

The Joker killed Diana. And took his daughter.

The fact alone infuriated him to no end. This is exactly what he was afraid of. That his enemies would come after his infant child.

He had no idea if he could live with himself.

But all that mattered now was getting his daughter back.

"Give. Me. That. Child!" Batman demanded, his voice threatening and cold. Yet anger clearly lacing his words.

He marched over to the mad clown with murder in his eyes.

Unfazed, the Joker shrugged his shoulders amusement still on his face as he pulled a pistol from his pocket and pointed it at the infant in his arms.

The action made Batman stop in his track's, horrified while the Joker had a smug smile on his red lips.

"Let's not be too hasty, Bats."

Batman lowered his arms at his side, though his fists were clenched tightly. He wondered if he's fast enough to disarm the clown and save his daughter before Joker snapped her neck.

He… couldn't find it in him to take the chance.

He doesn't enough know what his daughter looks like. Her tiny body was obscured by the pink blankets.

He will not let her die. He swore to himself. He would get the child away from that clown. He owed it to Diana.

"I have to say, I am surprised you and Wonder Woman have a kid! Oh, by the way, you were planning on making me her godfather, right? I mean of course you were. Her Uncle Joker is going to teach all kinds of wonderous ways to kill people."

The Joker continued to smile at his old pal and asked, "What exactly were you thinking? You know what happens when you drag your friends and family into this crazy little game of ours."

The pale man shook his head, "I can't even fathom how you could have a kid with Wonder Woman of all people and think I wouldn't get her" he spit out menacingly, the pistol still trained on the bundle.

"We've being doing this dance for over a decade now. I've killed hundreds. And you beat me and throw me back in Arkham. And what? You think you can beat me and lock me away, thinking you can have a family and pray they'll magically be safe" he went on. "And they call me crazy!" he exclaimed.

Roused from slumber the baby started to whimper, but the Joker quickly soothed her. "There, there, little one. I didn't mean to startle you. I'm just trying to make a point to the mean mean man" he stated never breaking eye contact with Batman, a devilish smirk on his red lips taunting the Dark Knight.

Unspeakable fury welled up within Batman from the taunts. His jaw clenched tightly as did his fists, but he couldn't do anything, he couldn't risk it.

"Give her to me!" he exclaimed to the madman.

"Nope."

Batman clenched his teeth to stem his anger.

"Why even bother with a family?" he asked with an air of absurdity. "I mean come on, Bruce. It's not like I haven't tried to kill your family before, right?" he gave a sickening smirk to Batman, whom, grew angrier at the reminder of when he held his entire family hostage and tried to kill them all thinking they were making Batman weaker by relying on them.

"You are just a glutton for punishment. Because you know deep down, I'm gonna get them all one day. I gonna get the little Robin, your first Robin, the sequel, him I'll get _again,_ the trilogy and Bratgirl, too" he spoke softly. "And let's not forget the newest member of the family" he looked down at the sweet bundle currently in his arms. "I'll get her, too. Maybe make you watch as I kill, the what, sixth Robin, when she's out of diapers." He laughed, "You're toxic, Bruce. Everyone you ever bring into your life becomes a target for me to hurt you."

Batman is assaulted with the memories of all the horrors the Joker has inflicted upon him over the years. The Death of Jason Todd. The Shooting of Barbara Gordon. His assault on his family. The Joker's Endgame against him, where he almost killed the whole city.

And…

Diana. The mere thought of her made him turn back to the woman lying lifelessly in that bed.

The room suddenly grew cold, he could see his own breath. His whipped around as the walls started to decay.

A mist formed at ankle level on the floor as the room turned darker.

Behind him the streams of mist erupted from the floor into a pillar before the pillar started to take a human form.

Batman turned as he felt something behind him and saw Diana turned in to some sort of wraith. Her throat still cut open, her normal bronze skin tone pale as the moon, eyes glowing green towering above him.

"Diana?" he could only utter in disbelief at what he was seeing.

"Youuuuuuuuuu!" she bellowed like a ghost. "You did this to me!"

"No, I…" he weakly tried to deny.

"You killed me! You ghost of a man. You destroy everyone around you. You break them. Use them. Until they no longer serve their purpose" she spilled hate.

Another wraith appeared. This time in the form of Jason Todd.

"Of course, he does. All he ever cares about is Gotham and her people. Never about the people closest to him. Like me. You let that monster kill me and didn't do a damn thing! Just the same old song. And I shoot a piece of crap like the Penguin and you kick me out of the family. How many lives has he taken our ruined or added to the corruption in the city? _You_ are what's wrong with Gotham, maybe this is all your fault?!"

Another appeared in the form of Damian, his son. "Father?" he uttered weakly as blood leaked out of his tunic. "Am I gonna die again?"

"Damian" Batman muttered weakly as he remembered when Damian was killed.

"Of course, you will" Jason spoke again. "He wouldn't be satisfied until he gets us all killed. That way he'll be the true loner he's always wanted to be!"

Their words were like hot knifes through his heart. Each inflicting a wound more damaging then any wound he ever received in his life. "No, I-" He tried to explain to them that none of it was true.

"What a despicable man you are! How could I ever love _you_?!" Diana's words poison tipped as well as harsh. "The only way you could ever be with me was if you impregnated me. And if that wasn't bad enough, you took me from my life and planted me into yours. How could I ever be with someone as broken as you!"

"No…" he barely tried to defend himself anymore. They were right. His spirit breaking as they verbally beat him. He was toxic.

He fell to his knees, his head bowed down. "I'm sorry" he mumbled softly.

* * *

 **Back to the Factory**

Scarecrow giggled to himself as Batman started to have a seizure.

"Yes!" He exclaimed in glee as Batman is finally succumbing to his toxin.

Distracted, Scarecrow didn't notice an escrima stick bounce off a railing then to the left side wall and crashing right into the Scarecrow's head, dazing him. He swayed side to side from the blow, not noticing another stick collide with the back of his head falling to the ground unconscious.

* * *

 **Batman's Subconscious**

Batman was on his knees silently crying to himself. Everything they said was true. He does more harm than good.

Everyone close to him gets hurt.

"Maybe the only way to save everyone from yourself, is to kill yourself" Wraith Diana whispered in his ear. "It's the only way our daughter will ever be safe from you."

"She's right, Bats!" Joker rejoined the conversation. "You know me _so well_. Hell, I might even keep her alive and make her my little sleeper agent. When your guards down I'll have her put a knife in your throat while she laughs" he cackled before becoming somber.

His lips twitched, "She's better off dead" he said nonchalantly with a straight face before pulling the trigger.

"NO!" Batman screamed as the shot rang out and all he saw was the flash of the gun.

* * *

 **Batcave**

"NO!" Batman screamed as he awoke in the batcave infirmary. Face drenched in sweat his cowl down. Heart pounding in his chest as he whipped his head around trying to find out where he was.

"Bruce, easy. You're safe" Dick appeared sans mask as he tried to ease his mentor's agitated state.

"Wha-what happened?" he demanded to know.

"Crane got you," the younger man explained. "I got the antidote to you just in time. If I waited any longer, you'd be dead now."

Bruce took deep breaths to settle himself, fatigue overwhelming him. "Where's Scarecrow?" he asked his voice hoarse.

"Arkham" he got a simple answer. Dick gave the older man a moment before asking, "You okay?"

"Fine" Bruce answered curtly not in any mood to talk further then he must.

This… new variation certainly put him through the ringer. As well as opening up some wounds he has yet to heal from. New ones too.

Dick gazed at Bruce with concern, "You should probably take it easy for a little bit. We don't know what fear toxin did to you."

"I'll be fine."

"If you're sure" the younger man sounding unsure.

"I am."

Dick sighed, knowing this was a losing battle and decided to leave him alone. "Alright then" he started to walk away. He paused, "Bruce, whatever you hallucinated you should talk to someone about it. Because I've never seen you like this before" he expressed his concern. The younger man found his mentor to be struggling to compose himself. His usual sullen disposition was cracking, no doubt from Scarecrow's toxin. It honestly scared the Dick. He's never seen Bruce so off-balance from all the toxins he's been exposed to over the years. "Try Diana, she's about the only one you haven't alienated."

And that was the final word spoke as Bruce was left alone in the cave.

Perhaps… Dick had a point.

Diana did make him feel better. She had a calming aura to her that was infectious. Even to him.

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

Bruce decided to take Dick's advice. So, the next time he saw Diana he asked her to talk. About the two of them.

He found the pregnant woman in his study using the desk to arrange her fundraiser for the museum next week. Papers scattered on the desk messily, she silently muttered to herself as she processed the information on each sheet of paper.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door frame. She looked up from her work and saw Bruce standing in the doorway with an edgy expression on his face.

"Got a minute?"

The woman grew curious about what Bruce would want but didn't show it. "Uh, sure" she paused in her work so she can talk with the man. "What's up?"

"Uh," he stuttered as he began to have second thoughts but instead chose to face it head on like he originally planned to do.

The dark-haired man walked in the room taking a seat across from the desk.

"Um," he tried to get the words out, but they just wouldn't come out. He's not used to discussing his emotions. He rarely ever did that, not even with Selina.

Diana cut him off before he could start, "How are you feeling?" she asked concerningly. "I heard about the Scarecrow. Are you alright?"

"Yes" he automatically answered. His brow furrowed slightly and corrected himself, "No. I'm not alright. Not at all," his words were heavy.

The Amazon's face furrowed as she grew worried for him. "Tell me, Bruce" she asked softly. "Let me help."

He swallowed the lump in his throat that became too painful to bear anymore. "The toxin pushed me to places that I thought I had put to rest, but I haven't. I scared that I'm going to be the reason something horrible happens to our daughter. And I don't know if I could live with myself if that happens", he confided in her, feeling so vulnerable it felt embarrassing.

Diana sat there taking in Bruce's fears about their daughter's life. She absorbed it and found that she shared similar concerns. She offered him a comforting smile, "I feel the same way, Bruce. But what can we do? We didn't exactly plan for this" she gestured her ever growing baby bump. "But we can't live in fear, Bruce. Not for this" she shook her head at the thought of doing that. "That is no way for raise a child." She smiled as she saw her words getting through to him and caught a glimpse of peace in the man's eyes as her words provided some comfort.

She got up from behind the desk and sat next to Bruce in the other chair and took his hand in hers and gave him a light squeeze.

The gesture appeased him slightly, making his worries dissipate for the moment. A strange feeling overcame her, she leaned into him and held him close, her head resting on his shoulder.

He visibly stiffened caught off guard by Diana's sudden action but slowly returned it. Holding her tight as the two felt the others' warmth.

"We'll protect her, won't we?" she whispered to him, her words tickled his ear. Her own fears getting the best of her. Her enemies were actual gods and monsters, that a simple disguise like a pair of glasses and a change in hair could safeguard their child. And that truly chilled her to the bone.

"From everything" he swore to her as he enjoyed being close to her.

He would do everything in his power to keep his daughter safe, no matter what he had to do.

* * *

 **Sanctuary**

The mental health facility designed to help those of the superhero community suffering from trauma sustained in the line of duty. The Trinity were the ones who contributed to the facility being created.

Designed using kryptonian technology, the facility's artificial intelligence machines imbued with the will of Batman, the compassion of Wonder Woman and the hope of Superman.

Hundreds of the hero community have used the facility to help themselves overcome their pasts.

Even the Big Three have been patients here.

And now, one of them returned.

Batman sat in one of Sanctuary's treatment suites, his mask off. He sat in the room for almost an hour and hadn't utter a word.

He struggled to get the words out.

He's only been here once years ago, and never came back. He found the whole process pointless.

For him.

He doubted anything could fix him.

He had his head down his face stony yet heavy.

Finally, "I… told Diana how I've been feeling about… our situation. And I… want to do this with her. Be parents together. But I… haven't been entirely open with her. I've told her my fears and she's told me hers. But I haven't told her everything about what I went through" he struggled to say.

His heart was bleeding all over again as he brought the words to the surface with all the emotions, they brought with them. "I-" he stuttered to say, "I haven't thought about suicide since I was twelve" he confessed, releasing a heavy sigh as he felt a weight leave him as he finally confessed what he thought about when he was younger. When the pain of his parents' deaths became too much for a young boy to handle.

He swallowed nervously, taking a struggling breath.

He sniffed rubbing his face, "I'm not going to kill myself" he adamantly shot down the notion. "I have a baby on the way, there's no way I am going to abandon her because life is getting too hard" he stated fiercely. He'd never do that to his daughter, he'll never let it happen willingly.

"I just-I don't know how to make myself better. To be better than I use to be" he struggled to find the words.

That was his final word as his session ended.

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

It was just after midnight on a torrid late June night. The summer season hitting the city notoriously hard this year.

On the grounds of stately Wayne Manor was the gravesite of the two people that meant the world to the master of the manor.

Bruce stood their silently. His gaze on his parents' graves reflective and despondent. The lump in his throat was suffocating.

His head fell and his shoulders started to shake. He's been struggling with this for far too long.

It's time to let it out.

To let it go.

It's the only way he'll be able to move forward with his life.

He opened his mouth trying to speak to his parents', but he paused to swallow.

"I…, "he tried, "I've some things to say. To the both of you" he started to say somberly. "I've spent most of my life making sure what happened to the both of you never happened to anyone else" he recounted his vow. "But I know it's a losing battle. But it's mine to fight. I've tried to help as many people as I could. From the boys to Gotham, but I know I have let a lot of people down" the man tensed as he was speaking.

He stopped for a moment to compose himself. "But I need to do better. I have a daughter—or I will have one soon. With this… amazing woman" he informed them fondly. "I need to be better" he uttered firmly. "I feel like I have let my son down. And I don't want to fail my daughter either. I want to be the kind of parent that the two of you were to me before you…" he trailed off not being able to voice the tragedy that spawned him.

His shoulders shock visible as it was a struggle to voice what he had to say to them. "So, to do that—be the father I should be for your granddaughter" tears welled up in his eyes, "I have to let you go. I need to put this pain behind me and finally start to truly live my life" he proclaimed lugubriously.

His insides ached when he finally told them what he wanted to tell them.

"Don't think that I won't still continue my work" he quickly responded to them. "I will," he promised them. If he was anything, he always kept his promises.

"I just—" he stammered. "I…" he took a needy breath, "I have to let you go" he chocked up. Tears silently trickled down his face. "I've spent most of my life remembering and mourning your deaths' rather than remembering and celebrating your life's'" his voice becoming hoarse from the difficulty of saying this to them.

"I have to let you go" he murmured lowly. His face a reflection of pain, "I have stop living in the past" he realized.

His head lowered to the ground, "Please don't think badly of me" he pleaded just above a whisper.

His shoulders jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulders. He wordlessly turned his head and saw Alfred standing behind him with an understanding expression on his face.

"Alfred?" Bruce murmured in disbelief.

The older man smiled at the man softly. Turning to the graves and back to Bruce, "They would be very proud of you, Bruce" he reassured.

Bruce broke down and silently sobbed as the closest thing he had to a father comforted him.

* * *

 **Next: Bruce keeps his promise to protect his unborn daughter. Diana's museum benefit. And FINALLY! Some steamy time between Bruce & Diana.**


	8. Chapter 8

**And so, it begins! There will be some steamy stuff in this chapter, if you don't like that kind of stuff, I suggest you skip the chapter. If you do, enjoy!**

 **We do not judge the author. We do not judge each other. This is a judgment free zone. Now enjoy!**

* * *

Making the Best of It

Chapter 8

 **Gotham City-Outside a Police Precinct**

Two uniform police officers exited their precinct, starting their shift.

"So, I say to my wife—HOLY SHIT!" he exclaimed as a beaten-up fellow dropped from the sky.

His partner went to check on the person and made a realization, "Holy crap!" she couldn't help but say, "It's Firefly!" she turned to her partner.

Suddenly, the officers heard a fluttering sound and a large shadow gliding overhead. They looked up and immediately identified what the figure was.

"Batman," the male officered whispered. He never saw the guy before tonight, although he only got a glimpse of the famed vigilante. Once he was finished his gazing, he turned back to the wanted criminal, whom was being attended to by his partner.

"Damn," he couldn't help but utter, taking a look at Firefly's injuries. "That's the fourth one this week," he said to his partner.

"Bat's been on the warpath recently. He knocked out one of Killer Croc's teeth two nights ago. Mad Hatter had his hands broken. Tweedledee and Tweedledum are in traction at the hospital. And Two-Face had both his arms and legs broken last night," the female officer recapitulated to her partner.

"Wonder what got into him?" the male officer spoke absently.

"God knows," his partner shrugged, getting out her handcuffs.

* * *

 **The Lunar Batcave**

On the dark side of the moon within the stationary rock was Batman's secret lab. Designed for the purpose of securing some of Batman's most dangerous experiments. Some too dangerous to be conducted on Earth.

The scowling vigilante teleported up to the moon via a Justice League teleporter. He made his way to his intended area with a tray in hand containing a sandwich, a drink, and an apple.

He soon arrived at his destination.

The prison cell block, which was recently constructed, was equipped to be inescapable and tamper-proof. Constant surveillance monitoring the prisoners every move. As well as equipped with a bathing unit with plumbing, all handled remotely.

The cells were designed humanely, though with zero human contact.

The vigilante will have the food distributor completed soon. These trips were starting to affect his work. The sooner that was taken care of the sooner he will get back to what matters.

He arrived at the only occupied cell at the moment, his eyes narrow, disgust hidden behind white lenses.

He put the tray inside an opening in the wall, mechanical noises were made before the tray was dropped unceremoniously inside the cell.

"Dinner," he announced roughly, earning the occupant's ire.

The occupant walked from the corner they were leaning against, walking to the tray, "Dinner? You call this dinner," the occupant scoffed.

"It's food. Eat it," he growled.

"Get me some of caviar. Or a steak. I know you can afford it, Bruce," the occupant smirked behind bandages.

"Just eat it, Hush," Batman told him roughly.

"No thanks, Bruce," Hush taunted.

"Oh, well, I tried," Batman replied dryly.

"What's the plan here, Bruce?" Hush called out. "You gonna keep me here forever? Come on, you know that's not going to happen."

"We'll see," was all he said.

"Oh! Is this about the kid coming to town?" Hush's voice elevated and then mocked him. He smirked deviously behind his bandages, "Oh, I get!" he exclaimed in realization. "You're going after every one that knows you're Batman."

The detective ignored the comments even though what he said was true. He knew what he was doing was hypocritical of him after displaying his disapproval of Damian's way of doing the job.

"It's not going to work, Bruce. We're all going to get that kid and put one more knife if your black heart," Hush kept up his taunting.

Batman turned walking away, he delivered the food, now it was time to get back to work.

"Oh, don't walk away angry, Bruce! We're just getting started!" Hush laughed, pounding of the glass cell door.

"You're pathetic Tommy, you always have been," that was Batman's final word as he left Hush. He was sure that Elliot delivered some scathing insult, though he didn't hear it, too engrossed with his own thoughts.

Although, some of what Hush said, was true. He was cleaning up the city, targeting his foes in preparation for the baby. While dispatching his enemies that plague Gotham, Batman has been apprehending the ones that could compromise his identity and in turn harm his daughter.

He swore he wouldn't let that happen. He would protect her, from everything.

Besides, the prison facilities in Gotham were laughable. Gotham's revolving door prison system has done more harm than good. Enough was enough. This prison was much more difficult to escape from.

How do you escape from the moon?

Plus, with no human contact, bribing or threatening a guard into cooperation was impossible. It was extreme but this was how he will protect his daughter.

Or be damned trying.

* * *

 **On the Streets of Gotham City**

The plan was simple. Two armored vans carrying two teams of five. The armored convoys were tricked out to withstand heavy artillery.

It'd take an RPG to do any damage. The bullet proof glass would stop heavy caliber bullets from penetrating this vehicle.

The crew were wearing state of the art armor, stolen from an ARGUS facility, one of individuals has a contact, and don't even get them started on the weapons they are packing.

Top of the line blasters could put a hole through a steel wall.

The target is some museum charity for a new wing for children interested in Greek artwork. As well as most of the donations given to various charitable works.

All of this was the idea of some Greek woman, a rich guy knocked up.

The second van will arrive four minutes after the first van. The second one will make off with the cash, while the first one gets all the attention.

That was the plan, but someone else had ideas of their own.

Abruptly, the driver of caravan one noticed something on the road. "There's an obstruction ahead!" he alerted the others.

"What is it?"

"Can't tell," the driver replied back, after leaning in a little, squinting his eyes.

The obstruction was a line of caltrops, three sharp spikes reinforced titanium alloy, capable of piercing industrial grade tires.

The caravan's headlights illuminated the road ahead, aiding the driver's vision. "Someone's set traps on the road!" he alerted his crew.

It's the Bat!" one stated. It was an obvious statement, understanding whose town Gotham was.

"Of course," one member started acting tough. He readily cocked his blaster, "Let him try it. I'll make him a stain," getting cocky. "Don't know why all the freaks in this town haven't killed him by know?"

He earned blank stares from his comrades. "What?"

"You're an out of towner, aren't you?" one inquired.

"Yeah," he replied haughtily.

The man scoffed, "You'll find out soon," he uttered knowingly.

"The hell does that mean?!"

He didn't get a reply, however, the driver yelled out, "Incoming!"

Heads whipped straight ahead, as a harpoon was shot, crashing through the windshield piercing the reinforced glass and embedding itself into the seat cushions between the driver and passenger.

The two in front visibly flinched fearful of get stabbed.

Suddenly, parts of the harpoon began to flash red.

"Bomb! It's a bomb!" one of them panicked in terror.

It wasn't. The person who fired the harpoon doesn't car bomb people. He has a phobia involving killing.

The driver slammed on the breaks only for the blinking to cease and a dark colored gas erupted inside the vehicle.

"Gas!" the passenger exclaimed in a coughing fit.

The driver lost control of the caravan, suddenly swerved to the right and then the left. Coughing from inhaling the gas.

He lost the battle with the vehicle, tipping over into a roll.

Loud crashes reverberated in the neighborhood, a pair of older gentlemen, long since retired sat on their stoop drinking apathetic to the van rolling down the street. Their heads followed the vehicle as it went down their street. Must be Wednesday.

Inside was a mess of tangled limbs, painful groaning, and without question broken mercenaries.

Black fumes leaked from the broken windshield, just as a dark silhouette stood before the damaged vehicle with a launcher rifle resting on his shoulder the cable hovered in the mid-air connecting to the device.

The driver groaned as he started to regain consciousness and to be met with a pair of glaring white eyes. "Oh," he grunted. Blood leaking down his head, "You," he was impassive.

"Me," Batman grunted, a sharp kick delivered to the man's head, putting him back into the lulls of unconsciousness.

Batman placed a hand to his head, "Penny-one," he hailed, "What about the other truck?"

"Being dealt with as we speak, sir," Alfred answered over comms. "And might I add you are late for Miss Diana's big night."

"I'm busy," the black and gray clad man grunted again.

"I am aware of that, sir. But Miss Diana has worked quite hard on this fundraiser and I'm sure she would prefer your company," the butler reasoned.

"… How are we on that other truck?" Batman preceded on task. Alfred sighed tiredly.

"The car is dealing with them as we speak," the older man responded cutting communications with a click.

The click was off-putting to the man, however, he remained on task.

Across town a black vehicle in the guise of a bat crashed into the caravan carrying heavily armed thugs.

A titanium reinforced bumper smashed the caravan off the street and crashing into a brick wall. The batmobile's autopilot switched gears going into reverse returning to the street. Missile ports shoot open from the chassis firing sticky foam encasing the vehicle, ensuring the caravan was stuck to the wall encumbering the doors and windows trapping the perpetrators inside and awaiting police arrest.

Batman was perched on top of an apartment building staring down at the scene, an anonymous call to GCPD, with units inbound. The vigilante leapt off the building to his car, with a place in mind.

* * *

 **Gotham Museum of Natural History**

Within the newly constructed wing devoted to ancient Greek culture, a fundraiser was in full swing. Some hors d'oeuvres, some decent champagne and wine, and a lot of deep pockets.

The wing was filled with clamoring socialites and those of the one percent chatting idly about nonsequential matters.

In a small huddle of people dressed in tuxedos and exquisite gowns surrounding the woman of the hour.

Diana Prince stood surrounded by many individuals congratulating her for all her hard work. Diana graciously accepted the applause and compliments.

"Thank you, everyone!" she accepted. "But please let's not forgot why we are here tonight?" she reminded everyone. "Please, donate," she implored.

Some were overcome by her radiance and went back to give a little more to the cause.

"Diana, you are positively glowing!" an older woman gushed.

The compliment brought a smile to the incognito Amazon's lips, her hands lovingly caressed her belly. The fabric tickled her palms as she ran her hands over her growing belly, through her midnight blue dress, with transparent white sleeves that hung loosely over her arms, and revealing her bareback.

"Thank you!" she smiled back towards the woman.

"If you don't mind me asking, when are you do?" the older woman pressed lightly. She seemed like the kind of woman, whom simply enjoyed and cherished children.

Diana was partially taken back by the question. It wasn't a difficult or invasive question either. Normally. However, this wasn't an ordinary pregnancy. Given the fact the child was conceived in a time-displaced realm, it was quite difficult to nail down the start of gestation, although, Leslie was able to give a close approximation. "Oh! Um, around November, I believe," she answered carefully.

"Wonderful!" the woman gushed happily.

"Where's Bruce Wayne?" the woman's other female friend, whom was just as old as her friend, inquired of the foundation head.

The harmless question made Diana hesitant, she herself thought Bruce was going to show, but either he's being fashionably late or something else came up.

Though she had to admit, she was disappointed he wasn't coming either. "I'm sure he's on his way," the Amazon assured everyone regarding the man in question.

Regina scoffed quite audibly, earning the glances of the others in the company of Diana.

Diana, too, gave the woman a strange look, one that turned to exasperation, she was exhausted from these constant bouts with the old woman.

'Something wrong, Regina?" the pleasant woman, who started the conversation asked innocently.

Regina, huffed feeling indignant. "Bruce is probably with another woman, right now," she started spitefully, directed at Diana.

The woman's blue eyes narrowed suspiciously; she had a sinking feeling she knew where Regina was going with this.

"Is he?" one member of the group inquired to Diana.

She erupted in a stammering fit, startled by the question, "W-Well I can't say for certain on what Bruce Wayne does on his own time, but he did tell me he would try to make it," she explained to the others and simultaneously quelling the anxiety Regina caused within her. "He's already made his donation tonight and he told me he had some pressing matters to attend to before arriving," she reassured everyone.

"But is he seeing anyone? I mean you are having his baby after all?"

Diana inwardly grimaced. She didn't like the direction of the conversation was going. Out of the corner of her eyes she caught the smug look on Regina's face barely hidden by her wine glass.

Her brows creased marginally, taking a relaxing exhale before she spoke again, "I am," she admitted. "But I do not know if Bruce is seeing anyone at the moment," she placated them.

"So, the two of you aren't together?" one uttered astonished.

The woman frowned, a part of her uncomfortable by all these pestering inquires into her private life. But Bruce told her this would happen, and she reassured him in her usual confident way that she could handle it.

Apparently, she could only handle so much.

"No, we're not together. We're just trying to do the right thing for our baby," she explained to them firmly.

Many understood the meaning of her statement. Children came first, and they all understood that and admired their accountability. This wasn't the fifteenth century, marriage wasn't something everyone waited for before having children.

Some dispersed from the group to mingle with others or went over to greet some friends they noticed around the room.

Now Diana was surrounded in a group of four, and Regina was among them.

Making disparaging remarks regarding Diana here and there, sipping more and more wine. Amazingly, Diana took each prickling insult in stride.

She wasn't going to dignify the surly woman by stooping to her level.

The remainders in the group got apprehensive whenever Regina made a crude comment towards Diana.

Some were not interested in hearing any more and left for something else, such as the artwork available in the wing.

Eventually, the patience the demi-goddess had ran out. "Enough, Regina," the woman was stern yet even in tone.

Her tone surprised the older woman, "I am sorry that Bruce ignored you and gave me the position you wanted. But I am trying to do the work the foundation is known for. So why don't you get over it and we can all get on with our life's and do our jobs," Diana's tone still even. "I will be on maternity leave soon. When I go, I was content with you running the foundation while I'm on leave. But seeing the petulant way you are behaving I have grave reservations about putting you in charge while I'm gone," she admitted.

"So, why don't you go back to the bar and help yourself to more wine? I hear you enjoy your drink," Diana subtlety pricked at the rumor of Regina being an alcoholic, with a straight face.

The older woman's face was red, either from embarrassment, indignation, or drunkenness. She fumed, before storming off, no doubt going back to the bar.

The Amazon felt gratified finally making Regina back off, however, it soon vanished feeling remorseful for her words.

She exhaled deeply and made her way to the open balcony doors to get some fresh air, she shut the doors behind her requiring some privacy for a few minutes.

She walked over to the balcony and rested her hands a top of the stone railing. She shut her eyes and sighed.

There was a refreshing breeze blowing her way, blowing her hair in upwind. A faint smile appeared on her lips; it was a warm night, but the chilly breeze was it feel like spring.

It was pleasant out here, instead of inside. She was half tempted to stay where she was and let the party continue without her.

Reluctantly, she dissuaded herself from such thoughts. She had a responsibility to be here and she had to keep her promise.

Her eyes opened, the smile on her lips growing partially, detecting a presence behind her. Without turning she said aloud, "I hear I was supposed to have some uninvited guests?" amusement in her voice.

From the shadows, Batman stood enveloped by his cape, obscuring himself from view, "I just didn't want anything to disrupt your night," he admitted to her softly.

He silently wondered to himself, how she knew about the armed robbers? It took him only a moment before he suddenly figured it out.

Alfred.

Batman deliberately kept Diana in the dark, so she didn't need to be stressed out about anything else.

"That's sweet of you, Bruce. But I can take care of myself," she reminded the man, she kept her voice low to ensure no one overheared the two talk.

"I know you can. I just didn't want all your hard work to go to waste because of some greedy individuals," he reasoned, his voice slightly softer than usual.

He's been doing that a lot lately when he's with her.

His reasoning made Diana smile, touched by his efforts to make sure the fundraiser wasn't interrupted.

"Thank you," she told him sincerely.

He didn't say anything back to her. He simply stayed in the shadows, out of sight from others and from Diana herself.

Ever his brooding self, he asked her, "Diana," eliciting a curious hum from the woman, "are you… are you happy here?" he inquired. "I've come to realize that I've been unfair to you. I asked you to come and live with me in Gotham. Taking you out of the life you had and making you come here: to Gotham, was unfair of me," he explained despondent.

His confession unsettled her, though she never turned around to face him. She swallowed, processing his words.

Gazing downward as she considered what he had said to her.

"Diana, if you want, you can go back to your life. I'm sure we can figure out visitation," he explained.

She knew what he was offering her immediately. This was an out. She thought the two of them had consigned themselves to their decisions regarding their child.

After much contemplation, Bruce realized he was still worried about everything. His talks with Diana had quelled his worries but they came back. They always come back.

He had to be certain he gave the woman every opportunity to change her mind.

Diana shook her head, "Bruce, I know you're scared. I am too," she admitted softly. "But we agreed that this is what is best for our child," she insisted. She gazed upon the Gotham skyline, "It's true that Gotham has it's troubles, but it does have beauty in its people," she smiled fondly at her life in the city.

"I like what I'm doing here, and I like this place. So, stop trying to scare me off. I'm here to stay—We're here to stay," she declared vehemently.

Batman simply nodded his head, "I understand. I won't ask again," he promised her, which brought another smile to her face, feeling triumphant.

Somberly, Batman voiced out, "I'm sorry about your brother," he mentioned. The woman's eyes widen in total surprise at Batman's words.

Her head lowered, as she somberly thought about her twin brother, Jason, who gave his life to return the Dark Gods back to their dimension. His way home lost to him forever.

To her regret, she wasn't there to help him, given her condition. Her deepest regret was she never even told him he was going to be an uncle. His past betrayal making her cautious about her news.

She mentally collected herself, before she swallowed the lump in her throat, "Thank you," she uttered softly in a distant manner.

Batman gazed upon her sadly, regretting his previous words. He remembered how heartbroken she was when she heard the news.

Almost inconsolable.

There was a pregnant pause, before Batman spoke again, "I'm going to go and continue patrol," he informed her.

Diana didn't respond, "Enjoy the rest of your night, Diana. Alfred will give you a ride home," he instructed her, feeling he had worn out his welcome there.

"Be safe," she wished him her back still to him.

With her last words to him for the night, he was gone. She heard his cape flutter in the wind as he resumed his duties.

She managed to push her guilt and sadness aside concerning her brother and thought back to Bruce's actions regarding her fundraiser.

Her smile returned to her lips, as her heart ached in merriment.

She lovingly rested her hands upon her protruding belly. "Your father can be very sweet when he wants to be," she sweetly talked to her unborn child. His efforts to make her night special warmed her heart. "I think you're the only one in the world, who will always see that side of him."

Moments pass until Diana returned inside rejoining the party.

* * *

 _She started it this time. A good battle always brought out her inner warrior temperament. It was a cool night, so the fire was necessary. They took shifts to gather any firewood they could find. The dimension consisted of dirt, rocks, some rivers, and who could forget the monsters._

 _It was his turn to collect the wood this time, while she cooked whatever edibles she could find. He remembered offering her his cape before. He felt given how far the temperature dropped when the sunset._

 _She politely declined, of course, stating the fire should suffice until he returned with the extra wood._

 _When he returned, he found the Amazon without her garments, a hungry gaze lingered in her crystal blue eyes. He dropped the firewood as he lost all brain function. His eyes were clouded as the light of the fire highlighted her lovely skin tone. She pulled him inside the cave that offered them shelter from the elements and threw him to the ground._

 _He released a grunt as he collided with the ground another escaped him when she unceremoniously straddled him._

 _Her red lips bruised his as she kissed him hungerly. As if he was the last piece of food in the world. He soon regained higher brain function as he returned the kiss matching her appetite._

 _He sat up momentarily parting them before he started taking off his armor specifically designed for this venture._

 _His mask, his cape, his gauntlets, and top were all easily removed. The woman busied herself by simply watching him undress, through hooded eyes. The sight most pleasing to her as her arousal moistened, getting hot and bothered by the unintentional show along with the man's battle scars from past and present victories._

 _It spoke highly of his skills as a warrior, that only a fellow warrior could appreciate._

 _Her breaths came in heavy pants as her blood boiled and her heart raced, deciding she no longer enjoyed being a witness she aided him as her slender hands joined his in unlatching his belt from his waist._

 _Her fingers threaded through his, raising them up high in-between the pair. His gaze leveled with hers, hazy lust in their orbs, their hearts ached for something…_

 _Something that they perhaps could find here._

 _His lips roughly captured hers, releasing a pleasant moan. Her tongue teasingly licked at his lips, he immediately accepted her appendage into his mouth. His tongue matching the aggressive nature of the warrior born woman._

 _Her hands flung the belt far away hitting the cave wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he around her waist._

 _His bare hands slowly ran down her flawless body, their gentle touch sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. She moaned into the kiss, her hands caressed his back and gruffy cheek. The stubble prickled her palm._

 _It did not bother her; she quite enjoyed the rough tingly sensation._

 _Eventually, the need for oxygen became too great for the pair. They broke apart with a hot and breathily gasp._

 _Staring one another in the eyes as they collected their breath, their eyes hooded by heavy lids. Neither uttered a word, their hands not standing idle._

 _His callus covered hands gently caressed her bronze skin, the shadows of the fire made everything more exotic. Her back tingled as his hands slid down resting on her hips. His thumbs stroked her waist in a way that made her purr in delight. The rest of his fingers dug into her flesh roughly, without a doubt bruises will be left behind once morning came._

 _She grinned coyly that set him into a frenzy, his lips trekked down her neck as his teeth nibbled at her throat as he made his way down to her breasts._

 _She tilted her head giving him plenty of room to work, she sighed plentifully as a thin sheen of sweat accumulated on her flawless body._

 _The delights he brought her were great, although her patience was depleted, and she wanted him. Wanted him to deliver pleasure onto her._

 _She savagely pulled his head away from her throat, his eyes filled with confusion, she didn't answer him, she roughly shoved him down on his back, emptying a grunt, she forcefully pulled his pants and boots off._

 _Her mouth leapt at him sinking her teeth into his neck, he hissed as she bit painfully, his face scrunching into a wince._

 _She pulled back quickly a saucy grin on her face as she admired the red mark on his neck. Her eyes traveled down his remarkable body settling upon his remarkable masculinity._

 _Her tender hand grasped him, her action making him gasp as his surprise caught in his throat. Her eyes never left his as she stroked him, the appendage burned her palm as she prepared him. Her breathes came in heavy pants as her heart continued to race._

 _He released a painful grunt as the sensation was unbearable. Her pace began unbridled with no talent to it, it began clear, that was just what she wanted him to think. She stroked and stroked until her pace was feverish and true._

 _His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he was brought to the precipice of satisfaction._

 _Sweet release was almost upon him until…_

 _She stopped her motions, which was like a cold shower, as she teased him as she lightly flicked his engorged tip, he groaned due to his sensitivity._

 _Her sultry smile remained as she continued her ministrations on him once more, however, this time she occupied her idle hand and stroked herself._

 _She closed her eyes as she took care of the two of them. She panted as she massaged her folds while simultaneously stroking him._

 _She let out an exhilarated gasp as she pleasured herself to ecstasy, the man was too occupied with his own pleasure to realize she was done with mere hands, she hungered for something far more delightful. Something that could reach places inside herself that she couldn't do alone._

 _She steadied herself on her knees hovering above his desire before she let gravity to the rest. She sighed, as she took him into her depths slowly, taking the time to enjoy the slow pace until he was nestled to the base within her._

 _He clenched her hips tightly, his teeth gritted together tightly._

 _He let out a soft moan, as he enjoyed her depths. The heat, the wetness. It was all too much to process._

 _He could hear her own pleasured sighs over his own. She was enjoying this as much as he was_

 _But honestly, they shouldn't be. They have people at home waiting for them. But they couldn't stop. Not after the first time. They tried but it was too strong for even them._

 _The attraction was magnetic. The need to douse their sorrows and fill that aching hole inside themselves from facing everything this world was throwing at them._

 _Her pace was slow. Deliberately slow. She was still teasing him; he came to realize that's just how she was sometimes during the primal act._

 _But there were times she was rough and demanding. Her needs needed to be vanquished—sated. Breathlessly, he matched her pace before his hands dug into her flesh tightly, demanding for the teasingly slow pace to escalate soon._

 _Her moaning was like music to him, every sound made him desire her even more. He was astounded that she could even make such noises._

 _Her hands rested upon his chest as rocked faster wanting release just as badly as him. Her panting made the act even more erotic._

 _Her feverish pace became erratic as she was at the precipice of climax._

 _He staved off his release as she achieved release. Her climax boisterous as she clenched around him so tightly, he feared he would lose it within her._

 _Perspiration coated their skin as they took a rest. She panted breathlessly as she focused on resting a bit._

 _She collapsed upon him, cooing silently. Mewling lightly to herself as lightning was in her veins, tingling every nerve receptor._

 _She was completely oblivious to his lack of satisfaction at the moment, her senses were overloaded following her climax._

 _Not one to be idle, he took the initiative. He rolled over with her resting on his cape, being used as a makeshift blanket for their activities._

 _She squeaked in surprise, needing a few more minutes to recover until the next round. But he would not be deterred. He wanted to hear her moan more. Squeal in climatic euphoria, and he wanted to be the one to do so._

 _He needed to be the one. He craved hearing the noises she made, he would not be satisfied until he knew that she was._

 _She gazed up at him with innocent and wondering eyes, still catching her breath. He hovered over her expressionless. His eyes however told her everything._

 _She softly smiled at him, a hesitant hand slowly reached up to caress his face, her thumb rubbed his cheek in a back and forth motion, before she pulled his head down to hers capturing his lips in another kiss._

 _It was soft before hunger overcame them. It grew heated and hungry as he pushed his tongue into her mouth doing battle with hers._

 _His hands trickled down; his fingers featherlike down her sides. A moan of delight was released from her, as her arms wrapped around his neck pressing him tightly against her flesh. His scar covered chest rubbed against her blemish-less skin. She loved the texture of his scars as their bodies grinded against one another. They made him… unmistakable to her. And she delighted in how the ridges pricked her skin, she enjoyed tracing them with her fingers when they took a respite._

 _She deepened the kiss as she enjoyed his hands rub her side and the other grasped her thigh tightly._

 _He maneuvered her leg bent, as he relocated from her lips to her neck, to her collarbone and stopped at her ample bosoms._

 _She moaned heatedly as he positioned himself between her legs. Seemingly, abandoning the junction between her legs alone for the time being._

 _Well, his attentions were focused on her upper body, his lower appendage ached and throbbed prodding the area around her maidenhood._

 _She mewled ecstatically as he focused his attention on her breasts, although his unconscious actions below aided in her pleasure._

 _She winced and shook her head as his teeth bit into the tips of her chest. His hands massage her breasts in the way she liked, his mouth switched over to the other, sinking into her flesh harder than before._

 _She gasped as his thumb and index finger squeezed the other tip before his mouth claimed it._

 _She cradled his head between her hands, running her fingers through his thick hair as he attended to her needs. Promising herself she will return the favor soon._

 _He nipped at her chest leaving behind the same type of red marks that shall soon metamorphize into bruises. At least their chests will match after tonight's encounter._

 _He bent his head lower pressing hot, wet kisses down her torso, the fire warming them as a cool breeze blew through the cave._

 _A sheen of sweat gathered on her torso, her eyes ever vigilant as she watched him work. She bit her lip to stifle her moans as he paid tribute to her body._

 _He pressed his lips to her abdomen, a pool of sweat gathered at her navel, its saltiness burned his split lip as he lapped it up, she cooed in response, liking his attentiveness._

 _She cried out in elation as he went down on her, her fingers clutching his dark cape, her body tensed as he performed splendidly._

 _Her face burned as through half closed lids all she saw was dark hair as he lapped at her sex. He hit her at just the right spot as her back bent like a bow, her head and shoulders taking the brunt of her weight._

 _He held her waist in his arms as he lapped and nibbled at her femininity, she bit her fingers to stifle her moans. Her pleasure out of this world._

 _Her pleased voice spurred him on to make her climax, he applied a rougher touch to her, before she shrieked in ecstasy as her brought her to climax once more._

 _Her back fell her sticky back fusing the cape to her back. She panted breathlessly, her forearm covered her eyes, she couldn't look at him right now, her whole body tingled, her lungs needed air._

 _He observed her reactions and the fact that he was responsible for her state, filled him with great pride._

 _He glanced down at his endowment, noticing he was leaking on her thigh, he looked to her, she didn't seem to even notice._

 _It ached for her, and he craved release._

 _Slowly, she lifted her arm from her face, her eyes hooded, silently envisioning taking him again. Her appetites were insatiable._

 _He sheathed himself within her roughly, they howled together from their union, but that didn't stagnant their thrusting._

 _She bucked back matching his pace, they matched one another stroke for stroke._

 _She gasped as he hit her deepest spots, she exclaimed in delight, releasing an almost gleeful shriek. He roared loudly as her internal muscles gripped him in a tight vise._

 _Droplets of sweat fell from his hovering frame onto her equally sweaty body._

 _His movements rough yet precise, her elated cries spurred him on as he grabbed her thighs and spread her legs as far as they could go._

 _Her toes curled as she greatly enjoyed the position. She enjoyed many positions he put her in and returned her enthusiasm in kind._

 _Her slender hands shot out grabbing his face abruptly, pulling him down as she kissed him. She moaned throatily as she tasted herself on his tongue, the flavor peculiar yet pleasing._

 _They went at it for almost an hour before the act became too much for the other to withstand._

 _Her arms and legs locked around him snugly, her mewling fueling his pace. Her closeness offered a strange feeling inside him, he couldn't place it._

 _Yet it felt familiar._

 _She cried out as her climax washed over her, he pumped seconds later before he exploded within her warmth, a guttural roar followed as he collapsed on top of her._

 _A fast-paced pant released as his synapses were rebooting, his blood pounding in his head, he was dazed by his climax, it was the most powerful he's ever experienced with her._

 _Languidly, she ran her hand down his sticky back in a to and fro motion. Her hot breath burning his ear, her legs still clung to him, whom was still inside her, it felt so perfect inside. She cherished the fullness she felt when he plundered her depths even when he wasn't moving._

 _The sensations were simply divine._

 _She felt him twitch on top of her, he pushed himself off her although remained inside her._

 _He hovered over her staring at her, she gave him a curious look before she played coy, a faint smile graced her lips._

 _His unreadable face cracked as he flashed a smug smirk, she rolled her eyes as her face burned coming down from her euphoric high._

 _He pulled out of her, a small whine escaped her, feeling empty, their excitement started to leak out of her, however her focus was on the masculinity that glistened with their shared excitement._

 _Her eye lids became heavy as she her urges reared their head once more._

 _A sultry smile reappeared, which sent a shiver down his spine, his eyes slowly widen in worry as she tackled him with laugh._

Bruce awoke in the batcave, with a gasp. He breathed heavily as he ran a hand down his face. He looked around noticing he had fallen asleep in front of the computer.

He noticed an uncomfortable tightness in his pants. He whined to himself as well as berating.

It's been a while since he thought of his time in that cave. With her.

He had seen a whole other side of Diana and he had to admit, she wasn't as naïve as he originally thought she was.

Good God that woman!

Her appetite was ferocious, satisfied didn't seem like it was in her vocabulary. He had to admit, since she started living here, his thoughts were plagued by their shared nights.

She took just as much as he gave her and vice versa. He quickly shook his head; he didn't have time for such trivialities. He had more important matters to attend to, besides they agreed that they would be friends—parents, not a couple.

And that was fine with him. He's not some dog in heat, and Diana isn't a piece of meat to him, she's … the mother of his unborn child.

And she will have his respect.

* * *

 _She laid on her side on top of him after their last rut. Her skin bare and sticky from vigorous activity. Her face nestled in his neck, her breath warming his neck. Her thigh rested atop of his groin covering it, its' stickiness and warmth scalding the side if her thigh._

 _Her hand rested atop his chest. His black cape used as covering, twisted out, obscuring her privacy, the scalloped bottom covered her bottom, looping around her chest._

 _Neither said a word to the other since she dragged him into the cave for an evening of pleasure. It was fine for both of them._

 _They didn't need to say anything. They knew what this was, simple pleasure, something other than loneliness, dread, horror and death._

 _They needed to feel something reminiscent of home. Of humanity._

 _She sighed comfortably, tilting her head, she whispered in his ear sultry, "I want more," she giggled slightly._

 _Her reaction was immediate as his endowment throbbed, she smiled smugly at the power she held over him._

 _He realized she had this power and he hated it so._

 _And she knew it too._

 _It always surprised her at how easy it was to get him in the mood. A look from her. Her lips. Her mouth. Her hands. Her chest. Even her foot once or twice. It always awakened a beast that desired her._

 _She bit lightly in his ear before sitting up, discarding the obsidian garment, straddling him._

 _His eyes stared back at hers, his callous covered hands already clutching her derriere, in a lusty haze._

 _She bent down blessing his lips with a chaste kiss, before taking her pleasure from him again. A hot gasp escaped her lips as he breached her depths._

 _Rocking back and forth they set into a gentle lull, her fingernails digging into his chest, eliciting a painful hiss from her partner._

 _Quickly, her ecstatic canting spurred him to apply a rough pace, her squealing indicated she loved the change in motion._

 _Soon, the edge overwhelms them both as the two bellow in satisfaction._

 _She slumped against him as came down from cloud nine. Panting, she recalled that when they first started this… liaison, when they became more than comrades in arms, she covered his face too ashamed and disgusted with herself for him to see her climax. Her betrayal to Steve too great, poisoning her experience with her partner._

 _She remembered after their first night together that she snuck off in the middle of the night, bare for all to see, racing to a small lake to wash away her betrayal._

 _She furiously scrubbed her skin, with a panicked expression on her face, until it grew red from irritation. She was seduced by passion, loneliness too much to bear and he was there equally lonely._

 _But there was more._

 _Something else she saw in him._

 _Strength. Bravery. Cunning. She knew he was all these things, but never to the extent that she witnessed._

 _And then came something he himself despised with every fiber of his being._

 _His limitations._

 _No one can endure what he has faced with such unbendable will and determination._

 _Pain and loneliness. Hopelessness showed him his limits and he couldn't stand it._

 _She too shared a similar experience, and like she was there for him, he was there for her._

 _And here they were, lying together, hungry for the other._

 _Hungry to see more of what the other had to offer._

 _What the other was willing to show._

 _Another day, another battle holding back the horde._

 _Drenched in sweat and blood, the pair collapsed at their 'home' weary from battle. Another day, another wave pushed back._

 _But they'll retuned, they always do._

 _He assumed his usual spot, his back up against the wall already sans cowl, his dark locks soaked, he leaned his head back shutting his eyes, needing a moment to rest._

 _She watched him sleep for a while, contend with this mundane pastime. She joined him after a while, only to awaken after a small rest to gather firewood and some nourishment._

 _They some how ended up spooning, with him lying behind her on his side. Her back to him, his breath on her neck, she shivered ensuing goosebumps forming._

 _A teasing hand caressed her red covered side, trailing down her to her belly, making great restlessness to pool there, she didn't stop him, she kept her eyes closed reveling in the sensations he brought her._

 _His rough bare hand moved to her waist before trailing down to lavish her bare thigh with touches that made her coo._

 _Her breath hitched in her throat as his fingers tickled her inner thigh, the noise spurred him to continue, a devious look on his face as he basked in her pleasure._

 _His breath tickled her ear as he nibbled at it, from lobe to the shell. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and then her temple, her tiara discarded somewhere along with his cowl and gauntlets._

 _His thick fingers inching closer to her warm and damp femininity. He bit lightly at her lovely neck, she whined softly as a result._

 _Just as he was about to probe her, she took his hand in hers, concerned he did something wrong looked to her perplexed._

" _I think that place could use a rest for a bit," she informed him. He froze, his hand backing off. She bit her lip, she ached for pleasure, however, given the amount of times they've went at it, her loins could use a rest._

 _She whispered to him, "We could try other things?" she offered teasingly. Her offer surprised him to which he made obvious._

" _But I—" he tried to explain to her._

 _She interjected before he could finish, "I'm sure we could think of something," she assured, wanting this new position._

 _Her lips twitched as she felt him throb against her through his pants and her battle skirt. She raised a fine challenging eyebrow, patiently awaiting his response. Her response startled him. For as long as he had known her, for as long as the two of them have been intimate, he never suspected she would enjoy the racier types of sex._

 _He smirked back at her smugly, he's always up for a challenge._

 _After some effort on both parts, they managed to achieve their goal. He cradled her thigh in his hand, as he thrusted within her. His face grimaced in concentration, he clenched his teeth as he moved as slow as possible before his pace became gentler and more concentrated._

 _She winced in pain that soon evolved into minor discomfort, a grimace on her face, biting her lip, her hands dug into the dirt._

 _He took her from behind on their sides, the act drove him to become more animalistic taking her like a beast, and she the prey, howled as pain evolved to pleasure._

 _Pleasure that lacked the initial discomfort as before went unbridled as she liked intercourse this way._

 _He gasped as she unwittingly clenched around him, reacting better than before. He raised her leg higher until her foot pointed upward dangling lifelessly._

 _His pace frantic as he was close, judging from the way she was chanting so was she._

 _Minutes pass before their time together came to a close as he grunted into her neck as he release within her, she soon followed as fantastic euphoria engulfed her like a tidal wave._

Diana gasped, shooting up from her bed at the manor, now wide awake, sweat cascaded down her face and body as she looked around quickly realized where she was.

She panted, which was slowly settling down, slowly lying back down. Her breathing normalized as she sat back, she inwardly whined to herself as her sleeping shorts were unusually soaking wet.

She chided herself for having a sex dream. This pregnancy wreaking havoc on her emotions, apparently has now made it to her libido.

This wasn't the first time her pregnancy hormones acted up, causing her to have such dreams. However, this was the first time her dreams were of her memories alongside Bruce. And so vivid. Was she that scandalous when she slept with Bruce?

She swiped strands of hair that stuck to her damp forehead. With a sigh she pushed back the covers and padded over to her bathroom.

She striped only to turn on her shower, stepping in she let out of relaxing sigh, as the warm water soothed her. cleaning her of sweat and other bodily fluids.

Her thoughts were plagued by the remembrances of her time in the cave, the thoughts brought a chill to her even though it was summer, and she was taking a hot shower.

Her leaned her head back as the warm cascade went through her hair.

She has been feeling a little 'hungry' lately.

Her pregnancy was beginning to be problematic. Sure, there was the odd cravings, sudden mood swings, and the occasional bouts of morning sickness, thankfully that lovely negative of expecting a child had subsided. Now though, she desired more intimate companionship, but where would she retrieve any?

Self-gratification didn't seem to appease her for very long. She already tried using other equipment to aid her but left her wanting more. It appeared she would have to suffer.

It wasn't possible for her to hit up a bar and go searching for whomever caught her eye. A pregnant woman searching for some action with some random person seemed nigh unfeasible.

Who would want to be a partner to a pregnant lady, whom wasn't their partner?

She turned off the shower and dried herself off, a thought came to her.

She could ask Bruce if he would help her? He knew how she liked it, and he knew what he was doing when they were intimate.

Immediately, she shook her head of such notions. He's still dealing with the fallout of his engagement with Selina.

He doesn't need to be bothered with her minor absence of companionship.

She finished drying her hair and changed into some fresh clothes before returning to bed, such silly ideas revolving around Bruce ceased.

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

Everyone in the manor steered clear of the Amazon the last few days, apparently her usually collected emotions were no longer collected.

Her mood swings were swinging like crazy.

And the Amazing Amazon was in just a wryly and curtly mood. There was only three people in the mansion as of late, the butler, the master, and the Amazon.

Alfred preferred to keep himself busy in the kitchen ready to provide whatever the pregnant woman craved.

Bruce was down in the batcave working on some open cases he was finishing up, oblivious of the woman's sour mood.

She sat on the couch in the living room, a surly look on her face as she went over some papers for work. She had previously gotten off the phone with some people that got on her nerves.

A few cutting words from the woman had made the people clam up and stop raising a fuss about money issues.

Some people let their own greed get in the way of helping others.

Thus, Diana's mood worsened and refused to pick up the phone for anyone for the rest of the day.

Bruce came up from the cave for the first time since he woke up that day, after receiving an update on Diana's whereabouts from the faithful butler, the man entered the living room unsuspectingly, checking in on her for the first time that day.

"Everything okay?" he asked gently standing behind the couch.

"Fine," she answered back coolly, not turning around focusing on the papers in her hands.

Her reply aroused a curious eyebrow from the man. Her words came across as unfriendly, which was surprising given that he's known the woman to be nothing but.

"Are you sure?" he lightly pressed, his tone calm.

Suddenly, "I'M FINE!" she whipped her head back to him exploding at him. It made him take a step back, taken aback by her sudden shouting.

Her face was fierce and grumpy.

Startlement changed to anger, "What's your problem?" he inquired, matching her disposition.

"Nothing!" she insisted, whipping her head back to the forefront.

"It's not nothing! The hell's your problem!"

"I'M HORNY!" she bellowed glancing back at the aggravating man.

Bruce was frozen in place, his face blank, as his mind slowly tried to process her revelation.

Too embarrassed to look at the man, she turned away, her face beat red, her heart beating faster.

All these hormones running through her veins got the best of her, causing her to admit her desires. Now, she awaits judgment.

The pregnant pause that had formed, slowly ended as the man tried to utter a word, "Do… do you want me to help?" he inquired tentatively.

She whipped her head back to him, stunned. Her eyes wide, mouth agape. "W-wh-what?" her brain having a difficult time processing.

"I'll help you," he said again, his tone even, no longer embarrassed. "It's not like the two of us haven't had recreational sex before," he stated matter-of-factly.

He pointed to her expanding belly, "That's how we got here in the first place," he reasoned. His words held no harshness or displeasure, he simply stated facts.

Yes, sex was the reason they were in the places that they were in, and yes, it was amazing, but…

She mulled it over, longer than she cared to admit, Bruce had been silent awaiting her reply, impassive and patient.

Finally, "No," she answered him softly, glancing downward, too embarrassed to look at the man again.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, concerned about her state of being.

"No, I mean yes, I mean… okay," she scrambled.

"Okay?"

She looked back at him, hesitation nearly gone from her eyes, "Okay," she nodded her head. She stood up from the couch, "My room. Five minutes," she instructed before heading the grand staircase.

His eyes followed her back as she left the room, her reluctance made him worry if he's pushing her again.

She was in a precarious situation, and he didn't want to hurt her.

He sighed as he started to follow.

On her trek to her room, Diana's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. What in Hades was she doing?!

Why would she agree to something like this? They weren't stuck in a world where they just had each other for company.

It soon became clear to her that she was lonely.

Ever since her relationship with Steve blew up, and discovering she was pregnant, her inner circle of usual friends dwindled.

She didn't blame Bruce for any of it. He was just trying to do what was best for their child, and he even gave her the opportunity to do something else with her life.

But no, she closed her escape door and was fully prepared to live here in Gotham City with Bruce and their daughter.

Now, she missed the closeness her physical relationship with Bruce brought her. For now, let's just take it one step at a time.

They agreed they could be friends—parents without having all the other attachments.

It's just like back in that cave, she chanted to herself, as she entered her room, Bruce minutes behind her.

There was a knock on her door that made her jump in her skin, she didn't even realize how fast her heart was beating, she could barely breathe. Her current trepidatious state was not good for herself or the baby.

She swallowed the limp in her throat and collected herself. She stood up straight and walked to her bedroom door ever the princess and opened the door.

She froze as she saw Bruce, who was also frozen in place. She nervously swallowed before she wordlessly bid him admittance.

He entered silently as she shut the door behind him.

He turned to her, blankly staring at her, waiting for when she was prepared for what came next.

Hesitantly, she took his hand in hers, guiding him to her bed. She sat back against the pillows, getting under the covers.

Wordlessly, he stripped himself of his clothing until he was only in his black boxer briefs, the Amazon bit her lip as her eyes found the view of his bare body most appealing.

Within her blue eyes, uncertainty vanished replaced by hungry lust. She soon joined him in nudity as she ripped her clothes from her body and threw them to the floor with a light thud.

Now, she laid under her blankets in nothing but her lavender underwear.

A minuscule leer in his eyes, Bruce gingerly crawled on to the bed until he hovered over her. He silently looked into her eyes, silently asking her what she wants.

Tentatively, she reached out grabbing the back of his head, pulling him down to her, capturing his lips with hers in a passionate kiss.

His rough hands cupped her head, gently he prodded her mouth with his tongue. She released a moan of pleasure as she welcomed his tongue.

He kept his body from crushing hers, fearful of possibly harming the baby. Their lips parted the need for oxygen great, Diana's fingers trailed over his rugged features, it wasn't a secret to the billionaire that she liked touching, nor did he mind her touch. In fact, he cherished it. It brought a soothing sensation to him. The back of his fingers lightly brushed against her cheek, the sensation tickled her skin, she turned her head exposing her neck to him, a small smile on her red lips.

He immediately took her up on her silent offer, pressing a kiss to her neck and then further down to where her neck and shoulder met.

A soft cry escaped her as he lightly bit the skin there, a burning feeling smoldering within her, awakening a desire inside her.

He bit at her bra strap, reading his mind, she sat up slightly unhooking her bra, she flung it at him with a teasing appearance.

He huffed lightly as he threw the discarded garment on the floor, she giggled in response. The dark-haired man sent a mild glare her way before he lost the will to do so as he got a good look at her more than ample chest.

Marvelous lightly tanned flesh with slightly darker peaks, made his mouth water, it appeared that her chest got a size bigger.

Feeling self-conscious, she covered herself with her arms, "Stop staring," she commanded bashfully. Her state mesmerized him, as he gingerly pulled her arms away to expose herself to him, she gave it a curious look, before he captured one of her milk chocolate colored tips in his mouth.

She fell back on the bed as he suckled her breast, her hands cupped his head pressing his head closer to her breast, her melodious moans spurred him on to suckle harder.

He switched to the other one, the previous fondled by his hand. His calloused fingers pinching her sensitive breast.

"Ah," she yelped in pleasure as he applied a bit of pain and pleasure to her sensitive breasts. She tightened her hold on his head as he worked his magic on her chest.

He pulled back from her chest, his eyes were hazy, she could catch a glimpse of dangerous gleam in there also. It sent a shiver down her spine that made her tingle, that made her crave more.

Her hands ran down his bare arms starting from his broad shoulders to his elbows and back again. The corner of his lips tugged upward as he enjoyed her smooth hands, creating a warm friction between them.

He leaned down giving her a chaste kiss before moving back from the bed until he stepped off. The woman sent a curious look his way as she propped herself up on her elbows, wondering why he was moving away from her. Did she do something wrong?

Wordlessly, Bruce pulled out the sheets at the foot of the bed, gingerly crawling under the sheets, obscuring the man from her sight.

However, the Amazon was about to see the outline of the man as he crawled towards her, the bed shifted with every move he made.

Her eyebrows arched as he stopped and pressed a wet kiss to her hip, her voice hitched in her throat. His hot breath made goosebumps form on her flesh as he nipped at her underwear.

She purred as her head tossed and turned as his fingers tickled her thighs, she gasped in surprise as he raised her legs high into the air taking the bed sheets with them, creating an opening for her to finally see what he's doing down there.

What she witnessed made her hot, as he pulled her underwear off her bottom with his teeth, his proximity to her center made her excited.

He set her legs down, slithering up to her, their chests brushed up against one another. He peaked out from under the bed sheet and the sight made her quiver in place, there was Bruce his head peaking out from under the blanket, her lavender underwear in his teeth leering at her wolfishly.

He looked into her eyes for a few moments before Diana had enough and plucked her underwear from him, he playfully pouted as she dropped the pair somewhere on the bed.

She roughly crashed her lips to his, kissing him heatedly.

He pulled back throwing the sheet over his head, she gave a curious hum, wondering what he's up to now, though she had a lingering idea on what he's planning.

The raven-haired woman's thoughts were true, as she howled in excitement as Bruce lapped at her center.

He nibbled here and there as his thumb massaged her bundle of nerves, which she really enjoyed as she screamed in ecstasy, as her nimble fingers almost teared through her bedding, her knees bent as she slowly parted her legs more for him to reach her best parts.

He always did his best servicing her.

Just as she was on the razor's edge of climax, he stopped without warning. She picked her head up from her pillow, "What's wrong?" she whined, she was so close.

He coughed, "H-hair," he stuttered as he coughed out a hair, Diana's face turned beet red from embarrassment.

"I… forgot to shave," she looked away too mortified to even look in his direction. Maybe she should have done something before she asked Bruce to come up.

"It's fine. Do you want me to do something while I'm down here? You know a landing strip? A lightning bolt? Perhaps, even a 'w'?" he jovially joked to her.

Diana, however, was not amused, a frown on her face, she enclosed her thighs around his throat lightly suffocating him.

He immediately tapped his hand against her thigh tapping out in surrender, "O-okay! Okay!" his voice strained, clearly understanding she's not amused by his teasing.

She kept her thighs around him for an extra moment before she relented and unclasped her muscular thighs from him. "Get back to work," she ordered him, displeasure on her features.

His actions were his reply, as he drove her to a much-needed climax. She howled in rapture, her body bent hovering in mid-air for several long seconds, her lungs were empty of oxygen until they burned calling for life giving air, before she plopped down, panting profusely.

Her body glistened, humming splendidly as she started to come back down to Earth. Her body heated in a way that was so right.

Slowly, her eyes began to open, and the first thing she saw was Bruce leaning over her, the sheet hanging off his shoulders, his dark locks ruffled from being under the covers, a smug grin on his face.

There was a tiny tug in the back of her mind, that wanted to smack that smile off his face. But she ignored it, it would be poor form to smack the man after such a toe-curling experience.

A sudden hollow feeling formed inside her, peering down to the man's groin and noticed his excitement, part of her felt bad, it must be painful. She felt reciprocation was in order, reaching down to assist him in the same way he did for her.

Although, almost as if he could read her mind, Bruce caught her hand stopping her, "No," he firmly said. Perplexed, she raised a confused eyebrow.

"I-I don't want any of that around the baby," he struggled to say, his face in a tight-fit grimace.

Reluctantly, she nodded her head numbly. Her pride as a woman stung slightly as she felt incapable of offering him the same type of release.

"Do you still want to…?" she murmured, apprehensively, he answered her with a firm nod, before getting back under the sheets, ready to work.

She followed him with her eyes, as she saw the outline of his head as he slithered down. She saw as he paused at her abdomen, she slightly flinched as he pressed a soft kiss to her growing belly, where their daughter was growing.

He spent some time there pressing soft kisses there, each one made the woman feel warm inside, as if he was paying reverence to their daughter as well as apologizing for disturbing her rest, even though she won't even remember any of this.

The expectant Amazon felt it was sweet of him. It made her feel that he will unconditionally love their child no matter what.

"Bruce…" she whined, the anticipation too much for her.

She couldn't see the smirk on his lips when she said that, although if you asked her, she felt his lips curl.

He pushed back removing his draws, he sheathed himself inside her all the way to the hilt in one deep penetrating stroke.

She cried out in pleasure from the intrusion, her hands shredded the sheet that was hiding the man from her. She needed to see what he was doing to her, while he was an artist in the bedroom, she relished seeing her lover as he bedded her.

He grinded his teeth as her insides wrapped around the invader so snuggly. He quickly started moving, her moans spurred him on as well as the enticing feeling of being with her like this after so long.

She wrapped her arms around him, her fingernails digging into his sweaty back as they found a rhythm that suited them both. Her head shot out, sinking her teeth into his shoulder, he grunted as she bit him, having forgotten she liked to bite when having sex.

Must be an Amazon thing, he chalked it all up to. Pain and pleasure. Domination and submission.

He ignored all that and focused on pleasuring this incredible woman beneath him. He sped up his thrusts, grunting in her ear, as her inner walls tightened around him. He shuddered in response but pressed forward.

She cried in euphoria as he hit just the right spot, instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pumped her to elation.

Her red fingernails dug into his back, as her head tossed side to side as electricity jolted throughout her body.

He grunted in pain as her nails pierced his flesh, hissing as the sweat that accumulated on her fingertips rubbed in the red welts that formed.

After what seemed like an eternity to them, they climaxed together, she shuddered against him, which aided his release as he erupted inside her with a strained grunt, while the Amazon cried out his name.

They slouched together as they struggled to breathe, slowing Diana unlocked her legs around the man, and slowly her arms followed.

Once the hammering in his chest slowed down enough, he rolled off her undoing their union, both moaned out of sensitivity.

The dark-haired pair laid down beside one another as they caught their respective breath, Diana held a sheet to her chest on the off chance someone walked in on them.

This act gave them a sudden feeling of nostalgia, as this was what they usually did after they slept together.

Diana's brain slowly started to function properly, after Bruce managed in his own way to get her to relax. Sluggishly, she got out of her bed, "You can go know," she simply said over her shoulder as she padded to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

He heard the shower start to run; his eyes resumed staring at the ceiling when after she shut the door.

An activity that once brought him solace, the closest thing he had to human interaction, a feeling that brought him mild excitement, left him colder than he's ever been.

* * *

 **So, too much?**

 **I may or may not have gone overboard with the steamy stuff, but I felt like I should treat all the people that enjoy this story.**

 **Next: JL stuff, awkwardness between our favorite wonderbat couple, and most excitingly THE END OF A RIVALRY!**

 **Please, review, fav and follow! And a special thanks to all that do so!**


End file.
